


2 Boys 1 Heart (Taken Further)

by Angeliqe_12791



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crossover Pairings, Eugene Fitzherbert - Freeform, Lefou - Freeform, M/M, Merida's family, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, dagur, guest characters from other Disney and DreamWorks movies for a few chapters, like Gaston, merida - Freeform, pitch - Freeform, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeliqe_12791/pseuds/Angeliqe_12791
Summary: Jack doesn't want to move, not now, not ever. But when the family moves from Burgess to Berk he has no choice but to go with. There he meets Hiccup, a boy older than himself and they become the best of friends. Will their friendship become something more or will it stay that way? Even if reality gets in between? BoyXBoyOriginal writer: Island_Girl97 (Chapter 1-3)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. The new family in Berg part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m Angeliqe_12791 and this is my first Hijack fanfic. And also my very first publiced fanfiction. So please be gentle with me! ><  
> This is not fully my fanfic. The first 3 chapters were written by Island_Girl97! When I read the story I thought it’s interesting and I felt sorry it never reached it’s ending. So I thought about giving it and myself a chance and try to finish it. Of course cuz it’s not mine from the start, the ending may not will be the same as it originally planned.  
> Just to be clear, I asked for and get the permission of Island_Girl97 to continue her work!  
> Also, english isn't my first language, so please forgive me if I write something wrong or not easily understandable. Thank you! ^^
> 
> WARNING!  
> This is a HiJack fanfic, meaning BoyXBoy. Don’t like, don’t read!  
> I rewrite some part of the original chapters, also with permission!  
> There’s no warning yet, It’s rated M for later chapters, like;  
> Language  
> Violence  
> Abuse  
> Adult themes
> 
> I do not own any of the characters. Most of it from the movies of Rise of the Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon. The baby named Clarissa is Island_Girl97’s character!

In the back of a big red minivan along with his siblings sat Jack, an almost sixteen year old boy with naturally snow white hair and crystal blue eyes, rock and metal and other kinds of music on high volume in his ears. He looked out the car window and saw the sign saying  _ ”You are now leaving the city of Burgess” _ . He sighed and closed his eyes.

He would never again see his school, his house or his room, never again play in the big park or by the lake he adored so much. Never again feel happiness... Okay maybe he is overreacting, but his family is moving to another city called Berk. His father was the owner of ’Santa’s Toys’, a well known toy factory situated in Berk, and they moved so he would have closer to work.

His mother also had a new job. She was a dentist.

His oldest brother also moved with them, even if he was 26 years old... His older sister lived with her fiancé back in Burgess. Again something he would never again see.

So to put it simple; Jack didn’t want to move.

He had lived his entire life in Burgess and he liked it, a lot.

He groaned and was pulled out of his thoughts when Sophie, his little sister poked him in the head. He pulled out one of his headphones and looked at her.

”What is it Soph?” he asked her. Sophie had messy blond hair that reached her shoulders and green eyes.

”Do you wanna play a card game with me? Please?” the eleven year old pleaded. Jack sighed and turned his music off.

”Why don’t you ask Jamie?”

”He is boring, he’s only listening to music and sleeps.” Jack looked at his two years older brother. Who - as Sophie said - was sleeping.

‘What? Didn’t it look like I did that too?’ thought Jack but said out loud ”Fine I’ll play with you sis.”

**-o-**

”Henry, come here son.” a big man called. He had red hair and a big beard in a matching colour. He sat behind a large office table, tons of paper on his right and a computer on his right. In the room - which was his office - was barely any decoration. A few potted flowers here and there and that’s all. Even his desk lacked any personalization, there wasn’t even a single photo, the desktop image on his computer was the default one too.

A young man walked into his office at his call. His hair was shaggy with two small braids behind his right ear and had an auburn colour. His eyes were green and his cheeks were full of freckles. He wore a simple white t-shirt with light blue sweatpants.

”Yeah dad?” the boy named Henry asked his father.

”We will have guests tonight. A new family is moving to Berk this afternoon” sait. The man, Stoic Haddock was Berk’s mayor, and it was a tradition that families that moved here were invited to dinner with the Haddock family.

”Where are they from?” Henry asked. It was unusual to welcome a new family in Berk, so the young one was curious where they were from and why they were moving to this city.

”A small place called Burgess I think. Now I must ask you to leave, I have work to do before I leave to prepare the evening.” Henry nodded.

He wanted to ask a few more questions but knew it's better not to disturb his father more when he said to leave. So he walked to his room to change his clothes. It was a fairly big room with mostly the colours of green, brown and black. As he walked inside something big and black jumped on him from his closest closet, knocking him off of his feet.

”Toothless! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't climb my furniture. You will scratch them and dad will kill both of us.” Henry told with a scowl as he tried to move the black thing - a black panther - off of him. Said panther slowly moved from him and jumped on the king size bed, closed his green eyes and curled up as if he wanted to ignore his master. Henry could tell the feline was in a grumpy mood.

The reason he had a living panther in his room was because he had found the poor animal injured and unable to walk on his left hind leg in a small cage in a circus five years ago. With a little bit of his mother’s help he managed to ask his father to buy the animal for him. And for five years, the panther had been kind of a symbol for the Haddock family.

“Aw the little kitty is grumpy ‘cus I scowled him? You want me to say I’m sorry?” Henry asked like he was talking with a huffish child.

The said feline didn’t look up to him, just twitched his tail. The young one walked to his bed, hugged the panther around his neck and tried to move him from his spot.

“Now can you see my honest apologies?” asked Henry with a muffled sound as he tried with all of his strength but the furry animal didn’t move a single inch away.

He released Toothless’ neck and tried to grab a hold on his torso. As he pushed the feline, the animal moved his head and gently pinched his owner’s arm with his teeth.

“Hey biting is not fair!” Henry shouted but laughed at the same time.

He once again loosed his grab on Toothless’ body to move away from the sharp teeth but the panther thought otherwise. As Henry rolled away the panther jumped on top of him. Now the young man layeid in his bed with a black panther on him who started slapping his body with his paw playfully.

“Help! A beast trying to kill me!” laughed Henry as he mimicked to be frightened while Toothless continued the slappings luckily without using his claws.

”Okay, okay enough bud. Hey, wanna head out?” he asked the black mass of fur as he finally got out of the bed. Toothless lifted his head immediately and jumped down the bed too.

”Come on then. I still have at least one and a half hours before I had to visit the new family.” he left his room and headed to his father’s office. After a knock on the door and a muffled ‘Yes’ he entered.

“Dad! I’m out with Toothless for a short walk. But I will help you prepare the dinner I promise!” He said his father, who didn’t bother himself to even look at his son while they were talking.

“Don’t be away long.” said Stoic and with this Henry left the office.

”Let’s go bud.” he smiled and left the house with the feline.

**-o-**

”JAAAACK! WAKE UUUUP! We’re here!” Sophie called excitedly to her white-haired brother.

”Wha-?” ‘When did he fall asleep? Eh who cares.’ He rubbed his eyes and walked out of the already parked car.

In front of him was a big house, much bigger than their other one. It was painted brown with white windows and a white door. It actually looked really nice on the outside.

”Well son, what do you think?” his father - Nicholas or North, a big man with brown turning white hair and a big matching beard, blue eyes and a Russian accent - asked him.

”Don’t know. Haven’t seen the inside yet, but the outside is nice.”

”Oh sweetie. You gonna love it.” His mother, a colourful woman with black hair with green slings in it and amethyst eyes said and hugged him. Her name was Tina but everyone that knows her calls her Tooth, for obvious reasons.

”Uh, mom” he groaned with a smirk

”I wanna hug too.” Sophie said and threw her arms around Jack’s torso. Jack wrapped his arms around his little sister’s shoulder.

”Sure go ahead and have a hugging party while I have to carry both all the stuff and a baby, thanks for the love, I appreciate it..” A new voice said. Jack rolled his eyes at his brother. Jamie was brown haired and had brown eyes. He was taller than Jack since he was two years older, and had a more shaped body than him, but what Jack lacked in strength he had in speed and agility, so he shouldn’t complain. Their smallest sister, Clarissa was three years old and had light brown hair and blue eyes, the right one was a little shade darker than the left.

”Aw, poor baby, does he have to do all the work alone? Man up James, you’re eighteen, and Clarissa is tiny, she barely weighs a thing.” Jack said with a smirk and hugged Sophie tighter.

”You’re happy I’m holding our sister Jackson, otherwise you’d be crying for mum to help you.”

”Boys!” Their mother said and looked at her two sons. Both teenagers smirked and laughed. Neither boys would ever do anything to hurt the other, they are brothers and best friends after all.

”It will be at least an hour before Aster arrives with the truck and our stuff. Who wants a tour of our new home?” asked North. Sophie cheered and ran to the house. Jamie passed Clarissa to Tooth and followed the blond girl.

”Jack?” North asked

”I think I skip. My legs are numb. I’m gonna take a walk and look around okay? I’ll be back before Aster arrives, promise.”

**-o-**

Jack walked for a while until he came to a small pond, not entirely different from the one in Burgess, he sat down in the grass and watched the water. He shuddered when a small wave made contact with the sand. Before he heard a loud shout.

”TOOTHLESS! Get back here NOW!” Jack turned around and was tackled to the ground by a big mass of black.

When he saw what it was he screamed in fear. Standing over him was a panther, a real living fucking panther. Jack put his arms in front of his face to shield it from the animal, closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst.

”TOOTHLESS WHERE- OH SHIT! TOOTHLESS GET OFF OF HIM THIS INSTANT! I am so sorry. He won’t hurt you I promise.” Came a voice from behind the panther.

Jack opened his eyes and saw a boy, or a young man, maybe some years older than himself grabbing the back of the panther’s neck and pulling it off of Jack. When he got a good look at him he couldn’t help but stare a little.

’Hello handsome~’ Jack thought. He had known for two years that he wasn’t interested in girls, but more in tall brunettes with...

”Are you okay?” the young man asked with true concern on his face and in his voice, carefully interrupting Jack’s thoughts. He held a hand to help Jack off the ground. Jack looked at him as if he grew a second head or something but then accepted the helping hand.

”Am I okay? Of course I’m okay, ‘cus I’m used to be attacked by a fucking panther.” He said when he stood on his feet. The older boy looked ashamed and rubbed the back of his neck.

”Yeah, sorry. He doesn't usually do that. He is harmless I promise, wouldn’t even hurt a fly.” said panther sat down beside obviously his master and licked his front paw like he didn’t do anything.

”I’m Hiccup by the way.” The panther-master said and held his hand out to Jack.

”Jack, and I really hope that’s not your real name.” Jack laughed and shook the hand, Hiccup smiled and shook his head.

”No, it’s Henry, but my friends call me Hiccup. So I mostly go by that. It’s like a tradition in Berg to give anyone a nickname like mine.”

”Well in that case, I’m Jackson, but everyone calls me Jack. And I personally like Jack better.”

”Oh and that is Toothless.” Hiccup pointed at the panther, who lifted his head when he heard his name.

”Toothless? Why Toothless?” Jack asked slowly, ”May I pet him?”

”Sure. Well, long story short, when we bought him he didn’t feel well and he barely had any teeth since he was badly treated. So that’s where I got the name.” Hiccup got quiet and looked at Jack who slowly petted Toothless on the head and behind his ears, ”Are you new here or something? I have never seen you and Berk isn’t that big.”

”Yeah, my family just moved here from Burgess. Have you been living here all your life?”

”Yep. So you are from the Overland’s family then? My father is the mayor so I know all that stuff whether I want to or not.”

”Your father’s the mayor? Cool, no wonder you have a freaking panther as a pet.” Jack smiled and felt a little bit jealous. ”Do you have any siblings?”

”No, I’m an only child.”

”Lucky you, you can have one of mine if you want, I’ve got more than enough.” rolled Jack his eyes

”How many is that?” laughed Hiccup.

”We’re six siblings. and I’m neither youngest or oldest.” Jack said.

”Wow” was all Hiccup said, amazed, then asked ”How old are you all?”

”Well, first there is Bunny, he’s 26, then Baby Tooth she’s 21, Jamie’s 18, I’m 16, Sophie’s 11 and last one is Clarissa, she’s only three.” By now it looked like Hiccup would drop his chin to the floor. Jack laughed at him. ”Hey, close it before you catch some flies.”

Hiccup closed his mouth and shook his head. ”Your parents have been busy.” Then the gears in his head started working. ”Bunny? Baby Tooth?” he asked. Jack laughed

”You... might say that, and those are only nicknames, Bunny’s name is Aster and Baby Tooth’s Brittany. But the names stuck since we were small. Speaking of small, how old are you? You can’t still count as a kid right?” Jack asked curiously.

”No, I’m 20. Hey are you coming to dinner at our place tonight too?”

”Um, dinner? Don’t think so. Someone has to take care of the small ones. Which is my job. Well mine and Jamie’s.” he shrugged ”I think I should get back now. Before someone gets worried.”

“Right. I have to go back and help my dad prepare dinner for your family. It was nice meeting you Jack. See you around.”

”Same to you Hiccup. You too Toothless. See Ya” he waived and walked away

”Bye” Hiccup said and looked after the boy. Toothless looked at him and snorted.

”What, he was kind of cute okay?” Hiccup said and walked the opposite direction, the panther following him.

**-o-**

”Did you find anything interesting sweetie?” Tooth asked when Jack got home.

‘Not much, except for this really hot guy with a panther in the forest.’ thought Jack but said out loud ”No, not really. But I met the mayor’s son, Hiccup... Or Henry... Whatever. He was really nice, and he had a really big black cat. He said we are invited to dinner tonight.”

”That’s right. A few days earlier the mayer invited us via phone. Do you wanna come? He said the whole family can go.” said Tooth

“That means I don’t have to watch for Sophie and Clarissa?” asked Jack hopefully.

“No. Sophie comes with us, and Clarissa stays at home with Jamie. He said earlier he doesn’t want to come with us” Tooth smiled

‘YES! I can see him again!’ thought Jack happily “Then I go with you. Until then I’m fixing my new room. Say when we go!” he said and walked up the stairs. He easily found his room, there was a note with his name on the door.

It was a bit larger than the old one but Jack doesn’t complain about it. Room’s wall was white, freshly painted. As he turned around he placed his furnitures and posters in his mind.

**-o-**

”So I heard you met a guy when you were out.” Jamie said when both were in Jack’s room lazing around. Aster had arrived earlier and everyone had helped to pack everything up and get most of the stuff to their new place.

”Yeah, and?” Jack asked without even looking up from a box he was unpacking.

”Was he cute?” Jack groaned, he hated his brother when he did that. Well two could play that game.

”I’m not sure if ‘cute’ is the right word, more like handsome. With his shaggy hair and green eyes. He also had freckles all over his face which makes him more attractive. And that body...” Now it was Jamie’s time to groan as Jack smirked.

”Please stop talking about guys like that around me.”

”You asked, don’t blame me.” Jack said nonchalantly.

Everyone in their family knew Jack was gay, and no one judged him for that. So no need to beat around the bush on that subject. For the others, hearing Jack talk about boys was just as natural as hearing Jamie or Aster talk about girls.

”Anyway, now when you have found your Prince Charming, maybe you could stop complaining about how your life is falling apart because of the move. Okay?” Jamie said and rose from the bed. They would soon leave for dining at the mayor’s house.

”He’s not my Prince Charming. I just liked his looks, that's it.” said Jack as he pulled out some clean clothes from one of the boxes to wear in the evening.

”Yeah, yeah, you say that. Just wait until you guys are getting married.”

”Jamie.” Jack groaned

”Are Jack getting married? I wanna be his maid of honour. You're gonna be so pretty in a dress Jack.” Sophie said, clapping her hands together.

She stayed in the door and watched her two brothers. She wore a light blue dress with white stockings and a heart shaped necklace, her hair was in a tidy bun. As Jack looked at her he felt he had to choose an other, more elegant cloth than what he chose first.

Jack guessed his face was pretty damn pink by now. ”No Soph, I’m- ”

”Jackie, Jackie Jackie. I thought the family would meet the bride’s chosen husband before the wedding?” Aster smirked at his youngest brother behind Sophie.

”I hate you guys, with my entire heart.” Jack said into the pillow he had buried his face in.

His two brothers both laughed, neither wanted to be mean to the white haired teen, just mess with him a little. Jack knew that and didn’t take it personally. Especially when one certain brunette came to his mind.

‘Maybe moving here wouldn’t be so bad after all’

**-o-**

Hiccup felt very, very, very lucky he and his father made it in time with the dinner. When they were about to set the table they heard the doorbell rang. Hiccup felt his heartbeat increase.

‘Calm down. There is no need to be nervous or excited. You will spend some time with the new family and that’s all. Besides Jack won’t be here.’ Hiccup tried to calm himself. Although Jack said he won’t come Hiccup wished maybe the teen changed his mind.

“Son, go, open the door” said Stoic

Hiccup did as he was told, and opened the door. He was a bit shocked when he saw a very big man in front of him. He was used to his father who was bigger than him - not just in height but in weight too - but that man in front of him was maybe even bigger than Stoic. With his mouth slightly open he wondered how will this man come in without stucking in the door.

“Hello! You must be Henry! We heard about you from our son, Jack.” chipped a woman happily, interrupting Hiccup’s thoughts. She was so small compared to the man that Hiccup doesn’t see her. But she was standing in front of the large man!

“Yes! Sorry, please come in!” Hiccup hurriedly stepped away from the door to let the guests in. ‘Great, Hiccup, you made a fool of yourself in front of the new family.’ he scolded himself in his mind.

He watched embarrassed as the family entered his home and one by one shaked hands with his father and him. First the huge man - North -, then the woman - Tina -, an adult male - Aster-, a younger girl - Sophie-, and a familiar face, which makes his heart skip a beat.

Jack.

It was hard to hide his smile. But what could he do when he was just happy to see those blue eyes again.

“Good to see you made it” whispered Hiccup into Jack’s ear as he closed the door behind the family. A shiver ran down Jack's spine at the closeness of the brunette and his breath on his face.

“Y-yeah. J-Jamie t-take c-care of C-Clarissa” stuttered Jack softly. He could feel his face was red as a tomato.

Aster, who was the closest one to the two boys, curiously watched their short conversation. 

_ ’So this is the guy Jack got his eyes on.’  _ He thought with a smile.

“Welcome to our house! Please, take a seat!” said Stoic and led the two families into the dining room.

“Wow” Jack’s mouth opened when he saw the huge dining room with a luxurious chandelier and the enormous dining table in the center. The table was so big that there was plenty of empty space after he and his family took a seat. Not even half the table was occupied!

But something caught Jack’s eyes: the lack of any personalization. The walls were all white and empty. Not a single painting nor a photo was seen. The house felt more like an office than a home. It made him feel uneasy.

To distract himself from the house, Jack laid his eyes on the hosts. The man who stood next to his father - Hiccup’s father he assumed - was a little bit smaller than his dad but a bit wider. His face was covered with his facial hair so he couldn’t read his expressions but his eyes were so strict it made him a bit nervous. The man looked like he could kill a fucking bear with bare hand!

Jack shook his head and looked to Hiccup. The young adult changed his clothes since he last saw him. Now he was wearing brown pants with a simple light green sweater. It fits on him so perfectly that Jack could see his muscles under the cloth.

“Try not to drool on the sight” whispered Aster - who sat on his left - in his ear which made Jack wince and feel the heat in his cheeks.

“I’m not drooling” hissed between his teeth.

“Is everything okay?” asked Hiccup

“Yes!” Jack was so embarrassed he said it in a high pitch voice “Just you’re hot. I mean I! I’m hot!” his face turned even redder as he said hurriedly.

“Here, drink some water” offered the young and placed a glass of water in front of the teen.

“Son, come, help me serve the diner” called Stoic

“Coming!” and with this, the Haddocks went to the kitchen.

Jack thought he would have finally a moment of peace but his family thought otherwise.

“So he is your Prince Charming” said Aster teasingly smiling widely. Jack groaned. He just wanted to disappear.

“He is kinda cute” said Sophie,

“He looks like a nice guy” admitted North too.

“Dad! Please!” pleaded Jack.

“Now, now, everyone calms down. Try to act as a normal family. And do not embarrass your brother while we are here, Aster! You too Sophie” said Tooth to keep her family in hands.

“Okay mom” said Aster and Sophie in unison.

But Jack didn’t feel better. He felt it was a very bad idea to come to the Haddocks with his family. He felt humiliated. He knowed his family didn't want to hurt him but sometimes their teasing was too much. When the hosts brought the diner he was still silent and didn’t even look at Hiccup. And the young one noticed it. But soon Hiccup’s concern faded as Jack found himself in the middle of the diner.

When the adult male - Aster - started a conversation with him, Jack started to listen and soon he too joined. The rest of the evening was pleasant. When Jack departed with his family both he and Hiccup were smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here is the slightly rewrited first chapter. Hope You liked it!
> 
> I tried not to change too much, but I didn't like the idea of Hiccup beeing a rich brat and buy a panther because why not so I changed that.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 - The new family in Berg part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are again~ It's always such a pleasure~ Remember what was in chapter 1?~  
> I know, I know, it was a month ago. Sorry, I forgot to mention on the chapter notes something important:  
> Right now I will update the story on the first Saturday of each month. This way I have plenty of time to write and edit each chapter. If I will have plenty of chapters done I will update more frequently. Until then one chapter per month.
> 
> Okay, enough chit-chatting! Have fun!
> 
> P.S.: Almost forgot! I want to thank the kudos and bookmarks! They really brighten my day!

”C’mon guys, knock it off already.” sighed Hiccup.

”Yeah we better listen. He’s the mayor's son, maybe he’ll get our heads chopped off” a black haired boy said and rolled his eyes.

”That doesn’t even make any sense Snotlout...”

”Does anything he says make sense?” a blond, blue eyed girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

”Good point Astrid.”

”Who cares who got a point or not. Was there any hot guy in the family?” one of the twins - the girl - asked.

”Ruff that’s- Why are you asking me that?” asked Hiccup. The twins stopped and looked at each other.

”Uh, ‘cus you’re gay?” her brother asked.

”I’m not gay.” Five pairs of eyes looked at Hiccup. ”What?” he asked.

”Really Hiccup? This ‘I’m not gay’ argument again?”

”Astrid that’s not.. I’m.. Um...Well.. I might be.. a little...” The brunette shrugged.

”Ha, a little? You know you have had a boyfriend right?” Snotlout asked.

”One that I deeply regret.”

”Yeah that guy was a jerk.” another blond, this one a boy said, then elbowed Hiccup and pointed somewhere near them “Hey Hiccup, isn’t that the new kid you were talking about? The one with the white hair.”

The six young adults turned and saw a white haired teen with another boy, this one a brunette. They both turned and Hiccup guessed the taller of the two said something, possibly mean since Jack elbowed him in the ribs, before they walked over to them.

”Cute kid, who’s the other boy? His boyfriend?” Ruff asked while her twin laughed.

”Actually I think that’s his brother. He wasn’t at the dinner with us two days ago.” Hiccup stated.

”Hey Hiccup,where’s your giant cat?” Jack asked with a grin when he and Jamie came closer.

”Don’t know, maybe he’ll attack you again” Hiccup smiled at the teen and Jack smirked back.

”I’m not scared.” Jack said then turned to the other five and reached his right hand forward. ”Hi, I’m Jack, and this is my brother, Jamie.” he said with a big smile and nodded to the brunette with brown eyes.

”This is Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout.” Hiccup introduced while pointing at each person. Jack blinked at him with his big blue eyes before he sorted and tried not to laugh out loud.

”And you questioned Bunny and Baby Tooth.” asked Jack laughing. Hiccup scratched his head.

”That’s not their real names. Here in Berk we have a thing for nicknames. As I said it’s like a tradition. The odder the better I guess..?”

”So does Jack, he loves to nickname people” Jamie laughed.

”No I do not, James.” Jack gasped with a hand over his heart before he laughed along with the others.

The six youth and two teens talked for quite some time. Jack and Jamie found out that their real names was; Snotlout- Spencer, Ruffnut- Rachel, Tuffnut- Tyler and Fishlegs- Finn, and all of them either were 20 or older.

”Jack, mum just sent a text, Brittany and Jonathan are here. We gotta head back.” Jamie said, interrupting the chatter.

”Aw, okay. Nice to meet all of ya. See ya Hiccup.” Jack smiled and followed his older brother. He was a bit sad he couldn’t spend more time with the adults but he and Jamie promised their mom to be at home when their sister and her fiancé arrived.

”What?” he asked when Jamie had been staring at him for quite some time.

”Him? He’s like four years older than you.” Jack groaned and face-palmed.

”I just said I liked his looks, drop it will’ya.”

-o-

”Um Hiccup?” Astrid said when the brothers was out of earshot.

”Yeah?”

”You realize he’s a little too young for you, right?”

”Oh for the love of- ASTRID.!!” Hiccup groaned.

-o-

”JAMIE! JACK! I’m so happy to see my little brothers again!” A 21 year old woman said happily. Her name was Brittany and she was an almost exact copy of their mother. She had black shoulder-length hair with blue and pink stripes. She even had Tooth’s amethyst eyes. She also had a small green hummingbird tattoo on her left shoulder blade.

She hugged her little brothers and asked hundreds of questions at the same time, another thing she took after their mother.

”Hi Brittany.” Jamie squeaked because of the lack of air he and his brother needed.

”BT, as much as I have missed you, It would feel pretty good to breathe right now.” Jack breathed out the last part. Brittany aka Baby Tooth released them and smiled.

”Oops, sorry boys.” but the two waved it away.

”If you three are done hugging each other to death, diner is ready” a voice came from the other room, the oldest sibling stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He had bluish-gray hair, small stubble and forest-green eyes. His t-shirt showed the tattoos he had on his arms, they were basically just thick lines and some markings. After the three siblings said ‘Yes’ in unison, he continued talking to Jonathan, Baby Tooth’s fiancé.

At dinner everyone talked and laughed, Jamie explained that his girlfriend, Pippa, had brought a new apartment outside of Burgess but closer to the college they would attend to, so he would spend a lot of time there. Aster talked about the studio he had been looking on for his paintings. And a small apartment for himself. And as usually North talked about his toyshop.

Brittany whispered something to Jonathan and he nodded with a smile.

”We have some good news too. I’m pregnant.” she said. After that, everything went chaotic. But in a positive way.

Everyone was so happy they talked at the same time so no one understood what the others said and the whole family gave hugs to Baby Tooth and shook Jonathan's hands.

”We’re so happy for you two” Tooth smiled at her oldest daughter after everyone calmed down and finally they weren’t cut into each other’s words.

”When should we expect a new face in our family?” North asked excitedly.

”Not until another seven months, I’m afraid.” Jonathan answered. The rest of the dinner continued like that, with questions and answers. Until there was a faint sound along with a vibrating phone.

”Sorry, that’s mine. Thought I turned off the sound.” Jack said and went to turn it off when he saw who it was.

_ ‘Wind’ _ was what the display showed. Jack smiled and turned to his parents apologetic.

”May I leave the table please? It’s Wind.” Wind -short for Wendelyn- was a small girl with light red hair and brown eyes rimmed with a pair of black glasses. She was smart, funny, shy and playful. With other words Jack’s best friend.

His parents nodded and he raced up the stairs.

”Winter Boy here, what’s the situation?” he playfully asked when his door was closed.

”North Wind here and it’s Winder Child, you idiot.” came a light voice.

”I’m not a child anymore, and you know it.” Jack said, the voice on the other line laughed.

North Wind and Winter Child/ Boy were nicknames they called each other when they were children and played. They had been friends ever since they were toddlers.

”HA! The day you grow up is the day I grow a second head. Face it Jack, you are and will forever be a child. It’s your nature.”

”Oh haha. You're hilarious... Hey wanna know something really great? BT and JT are having a baby.” JT was something he called Jonathan, since Brittany’s nickname is BT. (He thought it was hilarious.)

”Really? That’s awesome! Is it a boy or a girl?”

”Don’t know, she has only been pregnant for like two month.”

”What did North and Tooth say?”

”They loved it, but guess what? They love children” he laughed.

”Yeah, everyone except for you, you little devil” they both laughed.

The two continued talking about different things. Like one certain auburn haired male Jack accidentally mentioned. That was a very bad idea. After that little mentioning, Wind doesn’t stop teasing him with his Prince Charming - ‘Why does everyone think he is my Prince Charming?’ questioned Jack himself in his mind -, until dessert was served. He has a sweet tooth so he never skips desserts or snacks.

Before they hang up Wind promised Jack to interrogate more when they talk next. And Jack knowed that the girl will keep her words. He honestly didn’t wait for that talk...

-o-

”Henry, may I talk with you?” Stoic asked his son during dinner. Hiccup looked at his father and smiled.

”Dad you don’t need permission to talk with me you know.”

”Right” the big man paused for a second “I was thinking about your future” Hiccup gave the bigger man a confused look.

”What about it?”

”We both know you are growing up, and that you have a decent job even if you skipped college.” Stoic began. Hiccup worked at one of the tattoo shops with Astrid. He had worked there for the last two years. He was one of the best tattooers in Berk, thanks to his ability to paint and work with colors.

One would think that being the Mayor's son would make him a ”good” young man. Well he was, he was just a little different, with his ”bad boy” style and a tattoo on his left shoulder: a black dragon curled in on itself with one of it’s tail-fins red. He wanted to get another but he didn’t know what yet.

”Yeah?” he slowly asked, fearing where this conversation would lead.

”Well, I just wanted to know if you had plans yourself.” Stoic went silent.

”Um, well. Not really. I mean, I have been looking for an apartment but I haven’t found one yet.”

”That’s a good start, son. But what are your further goals?”

“I want to do what I do right now but I want to be independent” said Hiccup surprised at his father’s question.

“You know, son, you can't do this job for the rest of your life. It’s time for you to think about some other options. You know I would be more than happy if you follow my footsteps and will be the next mayor” yes, that was the topic Hiccup wanted to avoid. Ever since he brought home Toothless and gained some confidence, his dad’s dream was to Hiccup take his place when the time is come.

“Dad, I said I don’t want to be the next mayor!” Hiccup protested with a groan.

“But I know you will be perfect for this. You care about the people in Berk more than I. What is it if not the perfect property a mayor needs!” said Stoic with a smile.

“Dad!”

“You won’t be a skin prickling artist for the rest of your life! That’s not a job just a hobby!” the big man started to lose his temper.

“You can’t say to me what to do! It’s my life!” Hiccup was anger. Every time they talked about his future they ended up in an argument. His father never accepted the fact that he liked to work in a tattoo shop.

The mood between father and son was tense after that. Hiccup looked at Toothless, who was sitting beside him. Soic knew he said too much so he tried to ease the tension between the two of them with the change of the subject after a plenty of minutes of silence.

”What do you think of the new family here? The Overland’s” asked cautiously.

”I guess I like them” Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and avoided his father’s gaze. He still was in a bad mood but he didn’t want to miss the few times he and his dad talked to each other. They never really had anything to talk about. They were far too unlike each other. “They’ve only been living here for a couple of days. But they seem nice. At least what I know about them.”

”Do you know if there’s a sweet young girl in the family you would like?” Hiccup groaned, and Soic knew that was another wrong question.

”You know just as well as I that the only daughter they had that was older than 12 have a fiancé. And besides, we have already talked about this dad! I’m not interested in girls. That’s why I broke up with Astrid.” Hiccup’s mood started to darken even more.

”Yes, yes I know. Was just asking.” Hiccup rolled his eyes. His father didn’t like the facts that he was gay, but he accepted it.

After a few minute Hiccup asked:

”Do you know when mum’s coming back?” Hiccup’s mother, Valka, was a veterinarian and helped wild animals that were hurt. She was gone for most of the year and only came home for christmas and sometimes celebrations like birthdays and wedding anniversary.

”No, son, I’m afraid not.” Stoic signed. In times like this he really missed his wife who always knew how to ease the mood between her husband and their son.

The rest of the dinner was quiet except for some small talks.

”I’m done. Thanks for the food, dad.” Hiccup rose and put away his plate. ”I'm gonna head out with Toothless for a while, okay?” His father nodded and he left the house.

-o-

”I just don’t understand! How damn hard could it be?!” Hiccup complained as he threw rocks into the lake, the same lake where he met Jack. ”He knows damn well that I’m NOT interested in girls, and I will NEVER be the next mayor! Why does he have to bring this two things up all the fucking time?!”

The panther rubbed his head against his master’s leg and purred to make him feel better. Hiccup petted his head and smiled.

”You always know how to make me smile, don’t you, bud?” he sighed ”Sometime I wish mum had a normal job, so that she could be home more often. Everything’s so much easier when she’s home.” Toothless stiffened and raised his head ”What’s wrong bud?” Hiccup looked around but couldn’t see anything ”Toothless?” The panther stood up and crept over into the nearest bush as if hunting for something. Hiccup was about to stand when he heard a shout, followed by an angry voice.

”Stop fucking do that! Are you trying to kill me or something?!” He recognized that voice. And right after he saw Jack emerge from the trees, Toothless was trotting proudly beside him.

”Aren’t you a little too young to curse?” Hiccup asked, Jack looked at him and scowled.

”Won’t hurt a fly, my ass. That cat has almost killed me twice now!” he growled and sat down beside the auburn haired male.

”What are you doing out? Won’t your parents be worried?”

”Nah, I told them I wouldn’t be out for long, I just needed some air. What about you?” Hiccup scoffed.

”I go wherever I want. I’m the mayor’s son, remember.” he smirked but then shrugged his shoulders. “Needed some air too.”

They sat in silence for a while. Neither of them wanted to interrogate the others with its personal life. But it was weird how they could be so comfortable with the other, they had only known each other for a couple of days. Jack was even comfortable around Toothless.

”How well do Toothless work with dogs?” the younger male asked, breaking the silence. The panther looked up when he heard his name. Hiccup looked at him questioningly.

”Not at all.” Jack made a face, one that said ’yeah that’s too bad’ ”Why?”

”‘Cus I think I’m getting one when I turn 16.” he shrugged.

”When’s that?” Hiccup asked.

”Not until November.” he pouted, the other boy laughed.

”Aw, are you pouting, you big baby boo?” Jack lightly hit him on the shoulder. Both laughed.

”Don’t be an ass. I’m allowed to pout. I’m still a kid.” he smirked, then checked his phone and his smile dropped ”I should probably head back.”

”Want me to walk you home?” Hiccup’s mouth worked before his brain could catch up and at that moment he wanted to smack himself because it. Jack blushed a little but smiled again.

”Um, no it’s okay. You don’t have to.” he stood and petted Toothless on the head. ”Bye Toothless. See ya Hiccup.” He smiled and left.

Hiccup sighed and smiled like an idiot. The black cat sat down and looked at him with his green eyes.

”Did you see his blush, bud?” he asked dreamily his animal friend ”Is it even legal to be that adorable? And that smile too... What?” he asked when Toothless gave him a deadpanned look (if a panther could give one) ”Don’t look at me like that. You like him too.” he defended, the panther gave him a look that said ‘Yeah, but I’m not acting like an idiot for it.’

”You’re not helping. Let’s head home, you useless cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! See you guys next month!


	3. Chapter 3 - The new family in Berg part 3

”Okay Haddock, clean up the shop and then you’re off. A man named Aster will arrive in half an hour.” said the tattoo shop’s boss.

”Another booking?” Hiccup asked while he started to clean up.

”No, he’s an artist. He’s gonna draw some new designs for us and I want this place to look it’s best.” 

‘Oh? How interesting. Usually the boss just asks me or Astrid to make some new design. But some new design from another artist can be refreshing’ Hiccup thought but said out loud “No problem boss.”

After he made sure his own desk was clean, the needles were sterilized, the paint was filled and in place and finished the cleaning, he walked into the crew room and heard his boss talk with a man in his office. 

”So when do you think you will be able to finish with those drawings?” The boss asked.

”Not sure, maybe a week or two. Don’t worry I’ll keep in contact. And if you want something else just call.” Hiccup recognized the voice, but didn’t know where he'd heard it before. He was just about to leave when the door opened and his boss walked out along with a tall man. He had bluish-gray hair, a light stubble and green eyes, both of his shoulders painted with non figurative tattoos. Hiccup tried to figure out if he’d seen him before when his boss spoke up. 

”Ah, Henry, you’re still here. This is Aster, he’s gonna help us with some new drawings. He’s opening his own art-shop soon.” The man - Aster - chuckled. That’s when it clicked. He was Jack’s oldest brother. 

”Hold your horses sir, I haven’t started yet.” he paused and looked at me ”You’re the mayor’s son right?” Hiccup nodded ”I knew I recognized you.” He held his hand in front of Hiccup to shake.

”I just gotta ask to be sure. You’re Jack’s brother right?” Hiccup asked the older man.

“Yes, I’m the oldest sibling in the family. We met at your place during the dinner.”

“Right! Sorry I knew I saw you somewhere but couldn’t put it in a place” Hiccup admitted sheepishly.

“No big deal. We are not a small family so it’s quite a challenge to recognize and remember all of us, aren’t?” asked Aster with a smile. He honestly wasn’t angry at Hiccup for not recognizing him in the first place.

“Yeah” the young man admitted.

“Have you met all my siblings?”

“Uhm… I don’t think so. I met you and your little sister at the dinner.”

“Sophie” helped Astrid.

“Yeah, Sophie. And a couple of days ago I met.. Jamie, right?” Aster nodded. Hiccup paused for a minute. He knew Jack had 5 siblings but he just met 3 of them. “And that’s all. I didn’t meet 2 of them.”

“Baby Tooth and Clarissa” nodded Aster “BT are living at Burgess with her fiancé. And Clarissa is too young to bring her to a diner at someone else’s house.

“I see” now he remembered that Jack said something like that.

“May I ask how you met Jack in the first place? He didn't really go into details” asked Aster curiously.

”Um.. I met Jack a couple of hours before you came over for dinner with me and my dad. I went for a short walk to the lake nearby. That’s when I met him” Hiccup thought it would be the best to skip the part when Toothless jumped on the poor teen almost scared him to death.

Aster nodded. They walked out of the shop to his gray pickup.

”You want a ride anywhere?” He asked.

”Nah, I got my own ride right here.” Hiccup pointed to a sleek black motorcycle standing a couple of feet away from them.

They shook hands and went their own way.

**-o-**

When Aster got home Sophie sat on the floor with Clarissa and played with some dolls.

”Hello Princesses” he greeted and pulled both girls into a hug. Jamie walked out of the kitchen and greeted his older brother. 

”Wanna go for a run, Jamie?” He asked.

”Sure, just gonna change. You could watch Clarissa for a while right, Soph?” Jamie asked his sister who just nodded.

”Is Jack home?” the oldest sibling asked.

”Yeah, he’s in his room.” the brunette answered.

”I think he has his earphones on.” Sophie said as she brushed the hair of a blond doll.

Aster nodded and walked upstairs to Jack’s room.

”Ey Snowflake?” Aster knocked and called but got no answer. When he stood outside the door he heard faint singing. He chuckled and walked inside. 

Jack sat by his desk. As Sophie had guessed he had his blue earphones on. Aster leaned over to see what he was doing. Apparently he was looking out lyrics and chords for different songs. 

Jack screeched when he felt something warm blow on his neck. He would deny for the rest of eternity when he saw Aster standing there, laughing his head off. 

”Yeah, yeah really funny” he said when he turned off the music. 

”Sorry Frostbite, I couldn’t resist” the older male chuckled.

”Was scaring the shit out of me the only reason you came here?” 

”No. Me and Jamie are going for a run. Wanna come with? You know, get some muscles on that scrawny little body?” he teased, Jack glared at him. 

”Not when you put it that way.” he crossed his arms, but walked to his closet either way. He would go with, he needed to lose some energy. 

**-0-**

One and a half hour later, the three brothers found themselves staying at the park. They were done running, and Jamie had got a text from their father that he and Tooth were home now so they had no hurry to get home to their sisters. 

”So, Jackie, I met your Prince Charming today again.” Aster started. Jamie chuckled and the youngest groaned. ”And I’m not sure if you get my blessings. I mean, he seems like a decent guy, but I’m not sure working in a tattoo shop could provide for both of you later in life.” 

”Shut up, Bunny. Why are you always mean to me? Mess with Jamie for a change, will ya.” Jack muttered.

”Jack, I’m hurt. I thought you liked me.” Jamie gasped.

”Cus Jamie already has a girlfriend, and they have been together for a year, Frostbite. And if you don’t remember, I messed with both Jamie and Brittany when they were new to their relationships, and obviously you’re next.” Aster grinned.

”Yeah, remember when I had my First Flirt over for the first time. He wouldn’t shut up about all the embarrassing things I did when I was younger. Good thing I had known Pippa for all my life when we started dating. Otherwise I would be as single as two you are.” he laughed at his brothers’ faces. 

”Why do you always call her your ‘First Flirt’? Didn’t she have a name? I mean you dated for at least two weeks, that’s longer than any relationship I’ve had” Jack asked, laughing. 

”Didn’t really like her. She was far too loud and annoying.” Jamie shrugged.

”Aren't all girls our age?” Jack rolled his eyes ”Try guys for a while. They’re much more civilized, and you can even take them to places without them freaking out because someone has the same shirt as them” the white-haired boy laughed as both his older brothers made weird faces.

”But it’s harder to find one though” Jack shrugged at Aster’s obvious statement. But then the oldest smirked ”But I think Snowflake here has found something he likes.” Now his pale cheeks turned light pink, and he mumbled something the others couldn’t hear. 

”Just because you want to be single and alone for the rest of your life, doesn’t mean you have to pick on everyone else. You grumpy Kangaroo.” Jack pouted, Aster laughed and pulled his youngest brother into a headlock and nudged his hair. Jack squeaked (no he did not!) and struggled to break free, which was an impossible task. 

”You know we love you, Frostbite.” 

”I’m starting to question that. I can’t wait until you move. It’s gonna be  _ so nice _ to not see your face every day!” 

”You’ll still have me, so you’re not off the hook yet.” Jamie smirked, Jack gave him a deadpan look. 

”You could always move in with Pippa, then I would only have Sophie and Clarissa. Man, what a  _ blessing _ that’d be!” Jack shouted, having already given up on trying to get away from the headlock he was stuck in. 

**-o-**

”Here are some designs. I hope you like them. I have some more going on, but I thought you’d like to see the ones that are finished.” Aster told the tattoo shop owner. He was done with almost half of the drawings he was going to do. Most of them were of nature and animals. 

”These are great Aster, I’m sure these will sell well. Thank you for your work. Please send me a bill on how much you want for it, and I promise my shop will make good advertising for your own shop later.” 

”Thank you, I will and I really appreciate that.” Aster smiled, and shook hands with the older man when the doorbell clinked and someone knocked on Aster’s shoulder. He turned around and saw his youngest brother. The one he told to stay in the car while he left the drawings. 

”Are you done yet? You said it would take 10 minutes, I stopped watching the clock after 20.” Jack groaned.

”Yeah, yeah. I’m soon done: Meanwhile, get out in the car or something.” Aster told him, when Jack huffed and turned, he turned back to the owner. ”Sorry about that. He is my younger brother, and he is blessed with the patience of a three year old.” 

”No worries, I have a son his age, and I know how they can be.” the man chuckled.

While the two adults talked, Jack wandered around the shop and watched the photos on the walls. All about the best tattoos were made in the shop.

”Wow these are really cool.” Jack said out loud. Many had animals, or flowers and some even had dragons.

One of the dragons caught his eyes. It was black with green cat-like eyes; it’s mouth was open and a blue light was coming out from it. It looked like it wanted to attack those who are coming close but somehow Jack felt like the dragon protecting the person it was painted on.

”If you’re thinking about getting one you have to wait a good two years” came a voice from behind him, interrupting his thoughts. Hiccup walked up alongside him and looked at the same tattoos. ”Hey” he greeted.

”Hy. No, I’m not gonna get a tattoo. Yet. I’m just waiting on my super slow brother over there” he pointed at the two men talking at the desk. ”Have you done any of these? Bunny said you did most of the fantasy art.” he asked the older boy who just shrugged his shoulders.

”Um, yeah. I draw all the dragon designs. But it’s nothing worth mentioning” Hiccup awkwardly said.

”Don’t be embarrassed, these are really good,” Jack pointed at the pictures amazed.

”Thanks. Not everyone appreciates this kind of art” Hiccup shrugged with a smile that was sincere and sad at the same time.

Jack wasn’t sure why the young man thought this way, but it made him sad. He honestly thought that Hiccup’s designs are amazing. Jack wanted to ask Hiccup to make him a tattoo when he will be old enough to have one. And not because he liked the young man! Okay, maybe his look is one of the reasons but not the only one!

He had just raised his hand to put it on Hiccup’s shoulder to comfort him, when he heard his brother's voice. He hurriedly buried his hands into his pockets, avoiding any eye contact, with his face red.

”Okay Jackie I’m done.” Aster said and walked up to the two. As he saw his brother’s red face he looked at Hiccup questionaly but decided to drop it off for now. ”Hello Henry. Or do you prefer Hiccup? I forgot to ask this last time” holded his hand to the young.

”Hiccup’s fine, no one’s really calling me Henry” the auburn haired said with a smile, obviously didn’t see that the white-haired teens were embarrassed. ”Sorry I have to go this soon but my break is over. And I have a client waiting for her tattoo.” and with this he walked back to his desk.

The brothers said goodbye to the tattoo shop owner and left the shop. When they sat in Aster’s car and on their way home Aster slowly started to question his brother.

“So what was that? Back at the shop?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Jack felt his face turn red. He refused to look at his brother.

“You almost touched him.”

“Aaaaand…?”

“No one is touching another human expect they have a veeeeeery good reason.”

“Okay. He looked sad so I wanted to comfort him. It’s not like I wanted to kill or rape him.”

Aster simply just chuckled. Jack finally looked at him with a look, which made the older smile more.

”What is wrong with you? Except for the things I already know of?” 

”You like him. Like ‘ _ like’  _ him” Was all Aster said smiling widely.

”...Who?” Jack was sure who his brother talked about but didn’t want to admit it.

”Don’t play dumb with me, Snowflake, I know you. And I also know that the reason you came with me was not because you didn’t wanna be home all by yourself.” he smirked. Jack opened his mouth, obviously going to object ”If you can tell me with a straight face that you don’t like him, I’ll believe you.” Jack was quiet for a while then sighed.

”Let’s pretend that you were right, what would that change? He is four years older than me, I’m basically a kid to him. And I don’t think he is like me” said Jack sadly, looking out of the window.

Aster’s smile softened at that. He knew even though it was hidden well, that Jack had pretty low self esteem. Since he had been bullied in school when he was younger because of his coloring (or lack of it) and for him being... different. He pulled the smaller boy into a one sided hug, still careful of the road, and spoke softly to him. Like he had done when they were younger and Jack was sad.

”Hey, no sad faces, Snowflake. You liking him is nothing wrong, and it’s impossible to not like you. So don’t worry. And besides, if Hiccup thought of you as a kid, do you really think he would talk to you like he does?” Jack shrugged ”Exactly! So, let me see a smile.” Jack’s lips twitched upwards ”There it is. Now, we’re gonna be alone for at least two hours before anyone gets home. Let’s eat some vanilla ice-cream while we watch a child movie, laugh at the silly jokes and sing along with the awful but catchy songs.” Aster smiled, Jack sat upright and chuckled.

”Do you have any idea of how gay that sounded?” the younger one asked with a sincere smile on his face.

”Anything for you, Jackie, anything for you. But you can’t tell this to anyone. Especially not to Jamie!” which made Jack laugh out loud.

It was so good to know he can count on his family. That they didn’t think he is weird because he likes guys. That they support him and cheer him when he is sad. He would not exchange them for any money.

-o-

When Hiccup arrived at home that day he felt he had to draw something. Since Jack was in the shop with his brother an image stuck in his mind and he wanted to draw it as soon as he could. He stormed at his room, scaring the panther when he shutted the door behind him loudly. The feline - who was sleeping in the young one's bed - raised his head at the sound but as soon as he saw his master he went back to nap.

The brunette took out his sketchbook along with a pencil and an eraser and started to draw like a madman. He wanted to finish before he forgot the images in his mind. It was pitch dark when he finished and he was gray from the graphite.

“Done!” he said proudly and happily as he looked down at his A4 sketchbook.

A full page was covered with drawings about a boy. Well more like teen than a boy. On the left side of the page the teen was standing, once facing the viewer, once drawn from the side. He was tall, but thin; he wore a hoodie with snowflake-pattern, a pair of skin leggings that were tattered and frayed and held together by cords, and no shoes. In his hand was something that appeared to be a simple shepherd's crook.

Round the edge of the page were more sketches about the teens clothes and the staff with more details and some rough ones in motion. But the most detailed one was in the center of the page.

The teen was squatting down, the staff leaning on his shoulder and smiling mischievously and attractively. It was a smile that made Hiccup’s heart beat faster.

It was a long time ago when the young man could draw something like this: something so realistic, it felt like it could leave the paper at any minutes; something he could put his whole heart in. Smiling, Hiccup wrote down one of the page’s corner the date, and with big, cursive letters he signed the following below the picture:

**_Jack Frost_ **

**_Guardian of Fun_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this was the last chapter made by Island_Girl97.  
> Starting from the next one will be completely my creation. I hope you will like it! ><
> 
> Until then all of you take care of yourself! See you next month and next year!


	4. Chapter 4 - Worst first impression ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! With the new year I came up with a new chapter!

Jack groaned the umpthieth timed on that day. It was a beautiful sunday morning and he spent it with the “best” thing he could do: doing his homework. He lived in Berk with his family for two weeks, so naturally he and his siblings started to go to school and gain homeworks.

It was not a big deal but there was one class which wasn’t in his old school: “Traditions and culture”. When the teacher saw him for the first time she was so excited she literally clapped in happiness. And gave him some special homework which was like a test with 15 questions. He didn’t even understand what some of it was! It questioned some things the teen never heard in his life! And there were words in a foreign language! He tried to search the internet but he didn’t find any useful page.

“What the fuck are these words?” he groaned and held his head in annoyance.

“Jack?” came a quiet voice from his door.

When the teen looked there he found Sophie at the door. The girl looked like she wasn’t sure she wanna come into the room or not. Jack could see she holded a notebook in her hands.

“What’s it, Soph? I’m busy right now” said Jack a little irritably.

“Can you help me with my homework?” asked the girl sheepishly.

As much as Jack wanted to tell her to leave him alone he didn’t want to turn down his sister's request. He sighed then put away his own homework. He will do it later.

“In which subject do you need help?”

“In this weird one” came next to his brother and gave him her notebook. “Traditions and culture.”

At the name of the subject Jack gave out another big groan. It amazed Sophie. Usually Jack was quite good at all of the subjects. His reaction means he found something he is not good at.

“You got that fucking test too?” Sophie nodded and Jack grumbled in his frustration. “I’m stuck with that too.”

“What are we going to do?” The girl was sad she couldn’t finish her homework and maybe her classmates will laugh at her because of it. Jack saw his sister’s long face and didn’t like it.

“You know what? Let’s go to the library! If there is any answer to this stupid questions we will find it there!” He said firmly, his sister looked at him hopefully.

They packed their notebooks in Jack’s backpack, told their mother where they were going and left the house. The library was next to the school so they knew the way. While they were walking Sophie talked about her new friends in her school.

They were almost there when Jack heard a noise like someone or something was slightly shaking one of the bushes near him. He stopped and looked around to see where the sound came from. They were next to a park with lots of trees and bushes. 

He was about to continue walking when he was tackled to the ground from the front by a big black mass. He shouted out in his surprise and heard his sister’s screams. It was a familiar scene and he knew exactly what - or rather who - would come next. 

"Soph it's okay I'm fine. Hiccup, get your fucking cat off me!" He shouted underneath the panther. Hearing his brother's swearings the girl stopped screaming. She looked confused as her sibling struggled and tried to get the feline off of him. 

"Aw but Toothless just want to play with you" came a cooing sound from the park's direction. The brunette's smiles were wild as he watched the teen boy. "Besides, never take away a feline's toy. You should have known that." 

"How the fuck should I know when I never had a fucking cat?" Jack started to lose his temper.

Hiccup felt sorry for him, so told Toothless to move away, then helped the teen up from the ground. As he did that the smile on his face never faded. 

Sophie looked at them amused but happy. She was glad to see the two boys get along really well. They were so lost in their own little world they forgot about her.

“Sorry to scare you” Hiccup suddenly turned to her. “I hope we didn't scare you too much.”

“I thought my brother’s will be killed for a second” she admitted. It was more like a fact than a reproach.

“Yeah, sorry about that” rubbed Hiccup the back of his head sheepishly “I don’t know why but Toothless loves your brother. And this is how he shows it.”

“You should teach him a better greeting” Jack growled as he swept off the dust from his clothes.

“I think it’s cute. He is like Tigger from Winnie-the-Pooh” giggled Sophie. As if Toothless wanted to prove he agrees with the girl, he growled. The three laughed out loud at the comical coincidence.

“Where are you going on a nice day like this?” asked Hiccup when they stopped laughing.

“To the library” grimaced Jack “We had homework we can’t do.”

“Why don’t you ask your parents for help? Or your brothers?” Hiccup wondered.

"Even they don't know the answers" seeing the siblings long face Hiccup wanted to help. He still remembered how hard high school could be, especially for new kids in Berk. 

"Which subject?" 

"Traditions and culture" said Sophie sadly.

"The old hag gave both of us a test with quests we can't answer" grumbled Jack. 

"Ah I see" Hiccup nodded knowingly "Good to see miss Many still had her own little tradition." 

"You know her?" asked Sophie. 

"Yeah. She was a teacher even when my dad was in high school. And that was decades ago!" 

"Great. She didn't have any other hobby, like knitting? Why is she torturing the new kids? They have enough problems without her!" Groaned Jack. 

"She's not torturing you she tries to help you" chuckled Hiccup. 

"With impossible questions?” Jack doubtes Hiccup's words. 

"With this test she forces you a bit to talk with the other kids" Hiccup explained, but seeing the sibling's questionable look he continued the explanation. "These questions are about the traditions in Berk. Anyone can help you who's living here more than one year ago." 

"This means you can help us!" Sophie clapped her hands excitedly. 

"Well, yeah" said Hiccup hesitantly. 

“Then let’s go to us!” with this Sophie grabbed Hiccup’s hand and started to drag with her.

“Wait” Hiccup stopped the girl. “I can’t just go over to your place without your parent’s permission.”

“Why not?” asked the teens in unison, then Sophie continued. “Our friends usually do that, and mom’s are totally okay with that.”

“And you came to help us with our homework. Our parents will be more than happy to welcome you” added Jack smiling.

“Okay, okay” rubbed Hiccup on his forehead. “But first I have to bring Toothless home. I don’t want to scare your family.”

“But I wanted to play with him later” said Sophie sadly.

“Please, bring him too. I want to scare Jamie and Aster out of his pants” the mischievous smile on Jack’s face didn’t promise anything good.

“I don’t think…” tried Hiccup to protest, but the other boy cut into his word.

“Aw, c’mon, let’s go!” and with this he started to push Hiccup’s back, while Sophie pulled the his hand.

-o-

“Mom! We’re back!” Sophie shouted as she entered the house and tossed her shoes from her feet.

Jack came in after her leaving a nervous Hiccup on the doorstep with a fairly curious panther.

“You came back quite early” came a female voice - Tooth’s, as Hiccup assumed - from somewhere. “Did you already finish in the library?”

“We didn’t even get there in the first place” Jack explained.

“We bring some help!” clapped Sophie her hands excitedly.

Hearing this Tooth came out of the kitchen to see who the children are talking about. She was happy when she saw Hiccup who still stayed outside. But this feeling quickly turned into shock when she saw the black, living panther next to the mayor’s son’s legs.

Like she sensed it, the youngest child poked her head out from the living room to see what’s happening.

And that’s when everything went out of hand.

Before anyone could do anything, Clarissa cried out excitedly and with a high pitched “Kitty” she was next to Hiccup and tried to catch Toothless while giggled.Tooth screamed as she watched with horror how close her daughter was to the wild animal. She runned outside to catch her, without avail. The panther tried to get away from the little girl while hissing and ruffling his hair. Hiccup tried to calm his pet down and stay between the girl and the panther. Jamie and Aster hurriedly came down from the first floor after hearing the sounds. After Aster saw Toothless and his sister near the beast he picked up the first thing he found: a broom and with that he tried to attack the panther and keep it away, while Jamie helped their mother and finally catched Clary. Meanwhile Jack and Sophie just stood where they were and didn’t even know what to do.

“Take your sister into the house!” ordered Tooth when the girl was in Jamie’s arms. She was crying loudly because they didn’t let her play with the ‘kitty’.

Seeing the girl get farther and farther, Toothless started to slowly relax. Although this could not be said of his master. Hiccup was so afraid and ashamed he didn’t dare to look at the woman. He knew it was a bad idea to bring the panther with him. He just hoped the Overland family would not report him or the animal. But he had to face the oldest son’s anger instead of the woman’s.

“What the hell was that?” he said furiously.

“It was my fault” Jack finally found his voice. “I insisted to bring Toothless along with him. I wanted to prank you and Jamie. Be angry at me, not him!”

“No, Jack, I’m the one to blame. I should not come here with Toothless. It was recklessness for my part” Hiccup looked up ashamed to Tooth and Aster. “But I swear he didn’t hurt a fly.”

“That beast hissed at our sister!”

“But he didn't hurt her!” stood Jack on Hiccup’s side both figuratively and literally. “Toothless never hurt me! Okay, he scared me out of my pants more than once but never bit me nor scratched me!”

“That doesn't mean it didn’t want to do that to Clary!” Aster shouted in anger.

“Why are you yelling in the front of the house?” came a new, male voice.

As everyone looked in the direction of the voice they looked at North who slowly came closer to the group. He looked tired but curious. When he stopped next to the group, his wife, Aster, Jack and Sophie started to talk at the same time, while Hiccup stayed silent and started to gently rub the panther’s head to reassure the animal - or himself. The boy - young man - looked like he was about to break under the pressure.

“Okay, okay, everyone, calm down. Don't talk at the same time” as the man said the family fell silent. “First, go inside. I don’t want to make a scene bigger than this.”

The family did as the head of the family said. Only Hiccup stood where he was still petting his pet. North turned to him questionly.

“You didn't come in?”

“I don’t think it's a good idea, sir. It’s better for me to leave” Hiccup answered sadly, guiltily.

“Please, don’t go! You didn’t do anything wrong!” ran Jack back to them. “Dad, please, it was my fault. I wanted to scare Jamie and Aster. Please, don’t be angry at Hiccup!” he pleaded.

“Go inside, son. I want to talk with him alone” there was something in North’s eyes that made Jack relax a bit. He didn’t see anger in his father’s eyes, just pure curiosity to know the whole story and figure out the next step.

Jack hesitated for a moment, then went back inside and left the adults outside. North once again turned to Hiccup and this time he asked him to tell what happend. Hiccup at first didn’t want to say a thing, but then he told everything from the moment he met with Sophie and Jack till North arrived, with every detail. The man listened silently, never once interrupted the young.

“I am so sorry sir for causing you this trouble” ended Hiccup his speech.

“It’s okay, boy, it’s okay” patted North the young’s back friendly smiling. “Come in, and wait a bit. I will talk to my wife and then you can do what you came for.”

Although the man’s words and attitude make Hiccup feel better, the fact that he needs to face Tooth and Aster made him nervous again. With shaking limbs he followed the man inside the house.

“Wait here with your pet” said North after he closed the door.

He didn’t need to say it twice. Hiccup stood where he was and Toothless lied in the ground next to him. North went to the kitchen where his family were, waiting for him. He took his seat on the head of the table and looked at everyone around the table, one-by-one.

“Okay, I want to hear all of your versions, starting with you, young man” turned North to his youngest son.

And with this, everyone told the head of the family what happened, what they saw, said and did, one by one. The last one was Tooth. After she finished her story her husband stayed silent for a little while.

“Kids, go out, please. I want to talk with your mother” he said in a quiet voice.

Jack wanted to protest but seeing how serious his father was he didn’t say anything just followed his siblings out of the kitchen. North sighed and rubbed his forehead. It was a long day and he just wanted to eat some of his wife's cookies, drink some milk, and rest. Not this.

“Dear, I don’t think it’s wise to let our kid be with that boy” broke Tooth the silence. “He looks like a really good kid but having a beast like a pet is irresponsible. I don’t know what his parents thought in the first place!”

“Love, calm down” North took his hand on his wife’s hand to reassure her. “It’s quite unusual to have a panther, I agree, but I don’t think Henry is irresponsible. In fact I think the exact opposite.”

“How come?”

“As much as I saw him and heard things about him he cares about those around him, and didn’t let anything happen to them.”

“But how are you so sure about it, North?” Tooth’s worry was visible on her face.

“I feel it. In my belly” patted North happily his big belly. At other times the movement made the woman smile but this was not the time. She just glared at him and waited for him to continue and so he did. “I saw him with his pet downtown the other day. The animal walked without a leash and no one was afraid of it. It never left his master, never moved away from him more than a few steps. And what Henry said to it, it did. Like a dog listening to it’s owner.”

She was not reassured, so North went further.

“Last week there was a small fight at the shopping area. Two teens were drunk and argued about something. I was about to go there and stop them, but Henry was faster than me. He went there with his panther and I saw they talked. Then one of the teens took out a knife and tried to attack him. The boy was clearly drugged, not just drunk. When the panther saw the danger it was about to jump right on the boy, but Henry stood between his pet and the boy. He knocked out the knife off of the teen’s hand so no one got hurt.”

“Dear, I don’t get what you want to say,” said Tooth honestly.

“The point is, that the Haddock-boy is responsible. He’s ready to jump between his animal and the one who is intimidated by the animal. Just like he did today.”

Tina shook her head in disbelief. North squeezed her hand which he still holded and smiled at her warmly. For a few moments the two adults just stared at each other and as the seconds passed the woman felt her anger vanish. Maybe she didn’t trust the mayor’s son, but she trusted her husband.

“You say we should just disregard today's events?” asked slowly.

“Yes” North answered simply with a nod. “I’m sure the boy learned the lesson just like our kids did and this will never happen again. You know I know the people well.”

“I know, dear, I know” finally Tooth returned his husband’s smile. She paused for a second then slowly asked “So, what’s the plan?”

“We let the boy do what he came in the first place. And give a small punishment to Sophie and Jack for their action.”

“Sounds great, dear” she kissed the man gently. They stood up and walked out of the kitchen while holding each other’s hand.

-o-

Meanwhile Hiccup stood in the hallway right where North left him. While he was waiting nervously he looked around. The hall’s wall was covered with pictures about everyone from all times. He saw a wedding photo - North was so slim! Not very slim, but slimmer than now. -, a photo of a baby - if he could guess it was Aster -, and some group photos. One of them was taken at a Halloween party some years ago. North was dressed as a russian warrior, Tooth with a girl - the oldest daughter he assumed - as fairies, Aster like a huge easter bunny, Jamie as a peach - it looked like the peach eated him alive -, and a very little Jack as some kind of snowflake-elf with his blue pointy hat and snowflake-patterned dress. Hiccup had to admit the little boy looked super cute. It made him smile and warm inside. This house was so much more filled with warmth compared to his it almost made him jealous and sad.

Hiccup took a few steps away from the door to see the other photos, when he heard footsteps. As he turned to the kitchen he saw the three siblings coming out. Aster sent him an angry look, Sophie looked guilty, and Jack looked sad. When his gaze met with Jack’s the teen sent him a halfhearted smile and slowly walked to him.

“Hey” said Jack quietly.

“Hey.”

The two stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Hiccup broke it.

“So, how was the talking with your family?” he didn’t dare to speak louder than a whisper.

“Nothing special” Jack shrugged. “Dad only listened to us then sent us out. Now he is talking with mom.”

“I see…”

Another awkward silence. They stood 2 steps apart and didn’t dare look at each other. The situation was so embarrassing and strange they didn't know how to handle it.

“So” broke Jack the silence slowly, “what did you do while you waited?”

“I watched your family photos.”

“They aren’t anything special” Jack grimaced and shrugged.

“Maybe to you but not to me” Hiccup looked at the nearest photo. In this one was the whole Overland family. In the center there was Tina sitting on a chair with Clarissa sitting on her lap; behind her was Nicolas who rested his hands on his wife’s shoulder. On the man’s right was the oldest daughter, on his left stood Aster who embraced Jamie’s shoulder with one hand. On Tooth’s right was Sophie and - finally - on her left was Jack. They all looked happy.

Jack could see the slight sadness in Hiccup's eyes and he didn’t like it. He remembered the empty walls of the mayor’s house, how that building felt cold and was more like an office than a home. He wanted to cheer the young adult up somehow, hell he wanted to hug him and wash that dreariness away! But he... just couldn’t… Cuz that would be strange… They just met, they didn’t even get that close to each other, and they are both boys. If he did anything he would ruin that little relationship they have, and he didn’t want that to ever happen! So he just stood there and watched the other with an aching heart.

But what Jack couldn’t do Toothless could. The feline stood up, stepped next to his master and rubbed his head to his legs while purred loudly. The young’s face lit up a bit as he kneeled down and rubbed his face to the panther’s. As Hiccup did it he sighed and a small smile appeared in the corner of his mouth and it made Jack happy.

And this was the moment, when the adults came out of the kitchen.

“Kids, come in the living room, please. Henry, you too” said North loud so everyone can hear him.

Aster and Sophie did as their father said without any word. Jack looked at Hiccup worriedly. The young one’s expression darkened once more as he stood up, once more petted the black panther’s head than slowly walked into the living room with Jack on his side. Again, Jack wished he could hold his hand and encourage him that everything will be alright but he couldn’t. And this started to drive him crazy! He clenched his fist so hard he felt his nail cut deep enough in his palm to hurt but not enough to make him bleed.

In the middle of the room next to each other stood the parents; Aster sat on the couch’s armrest while Sophie sat on the couch in front of the adults. Jack took a seat next to his sister, while Hiccup stood next to the wall keeping some distance between him and the family.

Before anyone started to speak, North took a big breath and squeezed his wife’s hand. The woman gently squeezed back and smiled at the man.

“We discussed the events with your mother and we established the following things:

First: Aster did the right thing to try to protect Clarissa.

Second: Jack, Sophie, you were irresponsible. You could have thought what would happen if you came home with an animal as big as Henry’s. I know you wanted to joke with your brothers but you crossed the line. Luckily nothing fatal happened. Apart from that you will be punished. You two have to do both Jamies’ and Aster’s chore for a month.”

“Yes, dad” said the two teen in unison, avoiding their father’s gaze in guilt.

“And lastly: Henry, you are the older you should have thought about the consequences and don’t let them do as they want when you know that’s a bad idea. But, as I said, nothing really bad happened, so we won’t report you or say anything to your father” hearing these words made Hiccup let out a breath he didn’t know he kept inside.

“But” spoke Tina so firmly that made Hiccup nervous again, “we don’t allow you to bring your pet with you next time you come over to us. And your pet can’t leave your side as long as you are here today.”

The woman’s words didn’t make any sense to Hiccup at that moment. Seeing the young man’s confused face made North chuckle. At the sound Tina smacked his husband on his arm which made the man chuckle again. And this made Hiccup even more confused.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but I don’t think I could follow you” said honestly.

Maybe he didn’t understand the meaning of Tooth’s words but her childrens did. Both Jack’s and Sophie’s face lit up and they looked happily at each other, then at her parents.

“Yes, he can stay and help you” nodded North, answering his kids unsaid question. “After all, your studies are the primary to us. After your life of course.”

Hearing this the teens jumped off of the couch and each one of them hugged one of their parents while Aster just simply stood up and walked out of the living room without a word. After hugging her father hard, Sophie took Hiccup’s hands and jumped up and down happily laughing.

“You can stay! You can help us! And you can come over at another time!” she said with a wild smile on her face.

As Hiccup looked at her and then at Jack the words finally reached him. He felt as a huge burden fell off of him. He chuckled and a small, half-believing, crooked smile came across his face. It was not the most beautiful smile he ever saw but it made Jack’s heart melt nevertheless.

“Thank you” Hiccup whispered. He was touched. He thought that the Overland parents will report him, force him to lock Toothless in his cage or worse, to separate him from his pet, sending the panther to a zoo or somewhere else where he can’t see it. He thought he made the worst impression and the parents will never allow him to talk with their child, especially with Jack and it was just as bad as losing Toothless. Every passing day he spent with the teen made him feel that a bond is slowly but steadily building between them, even if it was just friendship.

Sophie dragged Hiccup to the kitchen and forced him to take a seat. The two smiling adults and the happy Jack followed them. Jack took his bag with him and unpacked it while the adults put some cookies on the table and some on a spare plate - this one was for North alongside with a big cup of milk. Although the panther still scared the woman, she didn’t say anything when she saw the pet obediently laid down under the table, next to its master.

“Okay, let me see what questions you have” said Hiccup, a bit more relaxed than before.

“Here” lent him Sophie her test.

“You’re stuck with the same questions?”

“Yes. From 7 to 15” grimaced Jack.

“Let me see…” Hiccup silently read the paper.

The teens waited for him impatiently. As the seconds passed the feeling that the young man couldn’t help them started to grow bigger and bigger. But after a minute - which they felt like an hour - the young one looked at them, with a small smile on the corner of his mouth.

“The same old questions” shook his head in disbelief and gave back the test to the girl. “Okay, let's start with question number 7: ‘In which season is Snogletog held?’”

The teens eagerly waited for the answer. When they first tried to do this homework they felt it as a burden, but now as they have help they have started to be curious about the answers. Especially Jack. He wanted to know everything about the young, this strange city and their strange traditions which made his face lit up.

“The answer is: in winter. More precisely at Christmas.”

“You gave Christmas another name?” Jack curiously asked before he wrote down the answer.

“Yes. This town’s ancestors were vikings. They gave it this name and we kept it. As to why they chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. Most of us still call that holiday Snoggletog, but the newcomers - like you - call it Christmas. Although the first Snoggletogs were held on 18th December, now the two are the same.”

“Cool” chuckled Jack.

“Next, No. 8: ‘List at least 3 tradition we do in Snoggletog!’ First, prepare food for the dragons.”

“Dragons?” raised Sophie her head in excitement.

“Yes. They said that in this part of the world lived dragons with the vikings before they went to a secret, safe place called the Hidden World, where no one could harm them. The vikings and the dragons were first enemies, then friends, and every Snoggletog the vikings made their dragon’s best food as a present even after they left.”

The two teens listened with open mouths. Even Tooth started to listen while she did her chores. The whole Overland family loved fantasy stories.

“What kind of food do you prepare?” asked Jack.

“Usually fish. Smoked and dried fish, so the homes will not be that smelly. Okay, back to the task” Hiccup tried to stay in the subject but it was hard when he had to explain a lot of things. ”Second: Snoggletog Pageant which is a play put on by the children. Third: yaknog for the adults.”

“Yaknog?” asked Sophie grimacing. “What is that?”

“That’s a beverage like eggnog but made with yak milk” Hiccup explained.

“Sound strange” said Jack grimacing just like his sister.

"And you just heard the name" a visible shiver went down on Hiccup's spine. "It tastes okay if someone who can actually cook made it. Has an exotic taste but nothing bad. But you don't want to try Astrid's." 

"Is that that bad?" 

"Awful. She can't cook so her beverage could be use to torture someone. We made a competition with the gang as to who can drink Astrid's yaknog without spilling it out or grimacing." 

"Uwah, that sounds gross." said Sophie.

"Yeah it is" smiled Hiccup widely. 

“I wanna try it!” Jack’s eyes shined with excitement.

“Sorry, kid. Without a parent’s permission, we didn’t give you even a single sip of it” Hiccup riffled the teen’s white hair. The movements felt like the ones a big brother gives to his younger sibling. It was natural, it made both boys smile, and it warmed Jack from inside.

At the back Tooth nodded in agreement. She just saw a little part of the young ones that were mentioned by her husband: he is responsible. And she didn’t feel like he said that because of her presence.

“Okay, what’s the next question?”

No. 9: ‘Name the four brother clan’.” read Sophie loud.

“DunBroch, MacGuffin, Macintosh and Dingwall.” the two sibling snorted on every name as they tried to not laugh out loud.

“Denbrooch, McGoofy, Macchiatos and Dingball” said Sophie as she wrote down the names, tears filling up in her eyes as she tried hard not to guffaw.

“No, the last one was Damnhall” Jack corrected his sister. He barely kept himself from the roar of laughter.

The siblings looked at each other, and burst into a laugher. They laughed so hard tears streamed down their faces. Hiccup had to hide his own smile behind his hand.

“Kids, it's not nice to make a joke from someone’s name” Tina scolded her childrens.

“S-sorry m-mom” the teens slowly calmed down enough to continue their homework.

This time Hiccup didn’t try to say the names, instead he spelled them so the teens could write down properly.

“What kind of nationality names are these?” asked Tina.

“Scottish” the woman’s question amazed Hiccup. He didn’t expect the woman to listen to what he was talking about.

“No. 10: ‘Which clan is the ‘king’’?” read Sophie the next question.

“The DunBroch’s” Hiccup said simply.

“Why?” Jack asked.

“When Vikings, Romans and Northern invaders threatened the 4 clans they joined together under the sword of the DunBrochs to defend their lands. It’s funny the DunBroch’s and the people of Berg become brothers when they were once enemies. Thanks to trade we are in peace now” Hiccup explained.

“No. 11: ‘What is ‘barn’... ‘born’... ‘bervn’... what the fuck is this word?” asked Jack frustrated and pointed to Hiccup the word on his paper.

“Jack, language” Tooth warned him.

“Sorry mom.”

“That’s ‘Barnvnaus’” smiled Hiccup. “It means ‘the blessing of the children’. It’s held on the third saturday of February. At that time children perform a dance and with that they ask the gods blessing for those who want to marry at that year.”

“That’s a nice tradition” Tooth said.

“I agree” said Hiccup.

“No. 12: What are these means:... I can’t say these two words…” Jack showed other words on his paper.

“That’s ‘Bryllät’ and ‘Metsjakt’. ‘Bryllät’ means ‘wedding’ and ‘Metsjakt’ means ‘hunting’.”

“Hunting?” asked Sophie sadly. She didn’t like when someone hurt an animal.

“Yes, but not in the usual sense. We didn’t hunt animals, but the pair who wanted to marry.”

“That’s not a nice tradition” shooked Tooth her head. She imagined how the wedding people were chasing the newlyweds with weapons.

“I can assure you, ma’am, no one get hurt in Metsjakt. It’s more like a big hide-and-seek before the couple get the bride’s father’s blessing on their big day.”

“You have strange traditions” said Jack.

“Strange, but funny. You will see” smiled Hiccup. “Okay, next question.”

“No. 13: ‘When is ‘hunting’ held?’” read Sophie and paused for a sec. “Wait, you just said this. It’s on the wedding’s day!”

“Yes” Hiccup nodded happily.

“Okay, next, No.14: ‘’Chasers’, ’Traitors’ and ‘ The Protector’, who are they and where they participate?”

“They participate in the hunting. ‘Chasers’ are the bride’s family whose task is to find the couple. ‘Traitors’ are on the pair’s side, and help them to hide while saying false directions to the Chasers. ‘The Protector’ is like a guardian to the couple.”

“Wow, that was briefly explained” Jack said.

“You don’t need more information to pass this test” explained Hiccup. “Miss Many want to see you spend time with it. She didn’t need novel-length details.”

“Okay, last one: ‘Which tradition are you most curious about?’” read Jack. “Hm...That Snoggle-thing is interesting but that hunting sounds cool too.”

“I want to see that dance” Sophie said enthusiastically.

“Then that’s your answer” smiled Hiccup.

The teens wrote down that, and sighed. They were finally done with that stupid test. Jack stretched his arms and finally ate some cookies. They were so into the homework they didn’t even touch the sweets.

“It comes to mind now” started Tooth “Sophie, dear, what about your dance? How is it going?”

“Poorly” there goes the girl’s good mood. “I can’t remember the movements.”

“Why don’t you ask your classmate’s help, honey?” asked the woman gently.

“I can’t, mom! It would be lame!” whined Sophie.

“Why don’t you practice a little?”

“Okay. But Jack can’t laugh at me!”

“I won’t” sworn Jack and kept munching on a cookie.

And with this Sophie started to dance without any music. It looked like she was just waving without any choreographie like she was practicing some kind of martial art. Hiccup watched her for a few seconds then took one of the cookies. They were too tempting, he had to eat at least one! When he took a bite he almost moaned loudly. That cookie was damn delicious! It really felt like it was homemade! He can’t stop himself and eats one after another.

Jack saw how quickly Hiccup devoured most of the cookies but didn’t stop him. He was happy to see the young man eating joyfully. He turned to his sister and watched her practice.

“By the way, what is the name of this dance?” asked Jack.

“Something like dancing and dreaming. I don’t really know” said Sophie without stopping.

“That’s ‘For the dancing and the dreaming’” corrected Hiccup the girl after he finished his last cookie. “I see so you will be performing on the Barnvnaus!”

“You know that dance?” asked Sophie curiously.

“Well, yeah” admitted Hiccup hesitantly.

A sudden spark appeared in Sophie’s eyes

“Then could you help me? Please! Everyone in my class knows almost the whole choreographie except me!”

“I’m not a very good dancer” admitted the young man sheepishly, but stood up from his place and stepped closer to Sophie.

Jack leaned closer to have a better view on the events. He got excited to see Hiccup’s dance even if it was with his sister and not with him. Wait, what? He won’t be jealous of his sister, will he? Besides, Hiccup would never dance with him. Both of them are boys after all.

“Okay, first, we can’t practice without music or anything which gives us the rhythm. And we need more space.”

“Then why don’t you practice in the living room?” asked Tooth softly.

And with that Sophie dragged Hiccup into the living room. Jack and Tina followed them. They were curious at the dance. The dancers stood in front of the couch while the viewers took their place on the couch.

Hiccup looked nervous as three pairs of eyes watched him to give the instructions. He took a big breath before he started.

“Okay, could you give us the rhythm? Like this” he started humming then clapping slowly but rhythmically. The mother and her son mimicked the rhythm and kept clapping after the young man stopped.

Hiccup stood closer to Sophie and took her hands. He was so nervous his hands were shaking a bit. He led her as they slowly danced.

Not just Jack but Sophie was amazed too that they could perform the whole dance without the girl stepping on the poor man’s feet.

But Hiccup didn’t stop by that. He showed Sophie the steps, one by one, so she could learn it. She visibly enjoyed it.

“Thanks, Hiccup!” Sophie hugged the man which surprised him a bit.

“You're welcome” he said, amazed.

“I wish we could practice with music too” said Sophie sadly.

“Yeah I want to hear the music too” Jack agreed.

“That could be a lovely music to this nice dance” said Tina.

Suddenly Hiccup’s face turned to red, avoided eye contacts and he looked nervous and sheepish at the same time. Jack was about to ask him what’s the problem, when he spoke.

“I'll show you, but you can’t tell this to anybody or laugh!”

There was a question in the teen’s eyes, but they only nodded in agreement. Again Hiccup stood up his position with Sophie, he took a shaky breath and started humming again, this time loud enough to be heard clearly. And after the first few, slow steps, he opened his mouth.

His voice was quite quiet, a bit out of tune, but otherwise surprisingly pleasant.

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me_

_No scorching sun_

_Nor freezing cold_

_Will stop me on my journey_

_If you will promise me your heart_

_And love me for eternity_

_My dearest one_

_My darling dear_

_Your mighty words astound me_

_But I've no need for mighty deeds_

_When I feel your arms around me_

_But I would bring you rings of gold_

_I'd even sing you poetry_

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_If you would stay beside me_

_I have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold_

_I only want you near me_

_To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold_

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_Through all my sorrows and delights_

_I'll keep your love beside me_

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With ne'er fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_If you will marry me_

As Jack watched them dance he felt an irresistible urge to dance with Hiccup while the young man sang this song to him, and only him. He wanted it. He wished from the bottom of his heart to once, only once in his life he could dance with him.

When they finished Sophie smiled widely while Hiccup looked embarrassed.

“It's originally sung as a duet” he mumbled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Usually this is the newlyweds first dance and it’s faster than I performanced.”

“It was a lovely performance, Henry” smiled Tina gently.

“Thank you, ma’am" the young man was tomato red by now. 

Like he sensed his master's statement, Toothless came to the group and rubbed his head to his master's legs. Hiccup caressed his head in return.

Seeing the animal this close made Tooth tense. She didn't dare to move an inch. It was still a fearful sight.

When the animal got tired of being patted, he started to push his owner’s legs and butts with his head like he wanted to make the brunette move.

“Okay, okay, bud, I get it. Time to feed you, I know” laughed Hiccup and turned to the Overlands. “I’m sorry, but I have to go. Toothless is getting very grumpy when he isn’t getting his meal in time.”

Like he wanted to emphasize this fact Toothless growled a bit and gently bit Hiccup’s hand. The brunette cried out in surprise and tried to take revenge on the feline but he runned away to the kitchen with Hiccup in his wake. Clearly the animal didn’t hurt him, he didn't even bleed. This scene made the teens laugh. And even Tina smiled a bit.

“I'll escort him out” offered Jack and his mother only nodded in agreement.

When Jack walked out of the living room Hiccup already grabbed Toothless by his collar and was about to walk to the front door. When he saw the white-heaired a wide smile across his face. They walked to the door side by side.

Hiccup opened the door, led out his feline to the open air then he stepped out of the house too with Jack. They turned to each other and for a brief moment they just stared at the other.

“Thanks to the help” said Jack before the silence went too awkward between them.

“Your welcome” said Hiccup simply still smiling the way that could melt Jack’s heart. “If you need help just ask me, I'll be happy to help any other time.”

“Th-thanks” stuttered Jack. It was nice that he can count on the brunette. “Then I will use you. I-I mean with this kind of thing like homework and stuff. Not with anything else!” Okay that was embarrassing and it made Jack’s face turn into red.

The brunette looked at him in amazement then chuckled. It was funny to see the younger male being embarrassed. And that red colour on his other pale skin looked damn too cute.

To ease and lift up the mood a bit Hiccup ruffled the teens white hair in a brotherly way.

“Bye Jack.”

“Bye Hiccup” smiled Jack at the brunette.

Hiccup waved and walked away with Toothless.

Jack just stood there and watched them as long as he could see them, then went inside the house. When he closed the door, he leaned against that with a huge sigh escaping from his mouth. He still felt his own fast heartbeat and the butterflies in his stomach. And he just smiled as he recalled the past few moments.

-o-

Later that night Jack has one of the sweetest dreams he had in a long time.

He saw himself with Hiccup, both of them wearing some leather-like cloth which looked like the warrior’s. They runned and hid, hands in hand, laughing and smiling widely while they heard fainted shouts from the distance.

Then he was in a building, something like a big hall. The ceiling was so high Jack had to break his neck to see it. The hall was lit with a mix of candles and normal light bulbs. And it was full! Like the whole town was there!

He sat at the middle of a long table with his family on his right and Hiccup on his left. The brunette and everyone looked so happy and he himself felt full of joy like that was the happiest day of his life.

In front of the table was an open space designed as a dance floor. A group of dancers - Hiccup’s friends as far as he could tell - performanced. When they finished the male one of the twins said something and everyone started applauding. Hiccup’s smile widened as he stood up and held his hand to Jack which he accepted and followed the brunette as he led them to the dance floor.

When they stood in the middle of the dancing floor Hiccup nodded to someone who started to play a slow melody on his guitar. The song was familiar to Jack but didn’t know where he heard it. Nonetheless he smiled like a lovesick idiot as he stared at Hiccup.

Shortly the brunette started to sing and they began to dance to the rhythm. His voice was out of tune but so full of love that it melted Jack’s heart. Not so long after they started dancing the white-haired joined in the singing and they sang a duet, never once taking their eyes off the other. They closed their dance with a passionate kiss followed by a stormy cheering from the people in the hall.

The two male smiled at the guests then looked at each other again. At that moment Jack felt he could never be happier.

And although it was just a dream, it’s warm followed and stayed with him the next day after he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was waaaaaay longer than the previous ones. Please don't get used to it. Most of the chapters will be as long as the first 3 chapter.
> 
> By the way I hope you liked it!
> 
> See you guys next month!


	5. Chapter 5 - Operation: Getting Closer part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy everybody!  
> Sorry for the delay! I had things to do in the past weeks. Thanks you for your patience!  
> Okay, enough chit-chatting, enjoy the chapter!

“So, how was your weekend?” was Astrid’s first thing to say early monday morning when she and Hiccup met in the tattoo shop.

“Good morning to you too” said Hiccup. He shrugged his shoulder and answered “Good I guess.”

“And how are things going with a certain white-haired?” asked Astrid and teasingly elbowed the man.

“First I’m not trying to make any progress and that's just fine. Second, if I want to win his heart - which I don’t! -, and be in a good relationship with his family, then I’m doomed. I made the worst first impression ever. If we didn’t count the welcome dinner.”

“Wow, what did you do?” She was clearly curious and Hiccup knew he could tell her anything, she would listen to him, give him advice but first laugh at him. But that's just how Astrid works.

So Hiccup told everything about the day before. And yes, as he thought Astrid laughed at him and his miserability. She laughed so hard her tears shed.

“Yeah, yeah, very funny. Thanks for your compassion” said Hiccup grumpily as he started to get ready to work.

“Sorry, Hic, but it is so funny. That teen boy totally swept you off your feet.” swiped Astrid her tears away.

“No- he's not!” tried to protest Hiccup while his cheeks turned into pink.

“Yes, he is! Oh, you are so in love with him!” Astrid was excited and happy. Oh, how much she wanted this moment to come and tease her friend with it! “That’s why you agreed to do the thing you did! You are so logical you always do the right thing, except you fell for someone!”

“No, Astrid, I’m no…”

“Don’t you dare to deny it!” cut she into his word. “It’s written all over your face!”

For a brief momen the two adult just looked at each other before Hiccup burst into a loud sigh.

“Okay, let’s pretend I’m in love with him. Even if it’s true I can’t be with him” said Hiccup slightly sad. “As you said he is too young. He’s underage. And I don’t think he is like me” his last sentence was barely a whisper.

Astrid was sad to see her friend in this condition. She knew the brunette’s able to make small things look like tragedy. And it was her job to cheer him up.

She put her hand to his shoulder and stroked his shoulder while she smiled gently.

“You know four year is not a big age difference. And he won’t be underaged forever. He will be an adult in 2-3 years. And you are not a type of person who would do anything without the other's consent. And when his parents see this side of yours they will accept you and your feelings.”

“Thanks, Astrid” smiled Hiccup back at his friend, before that smile turned into a sad one, again. “But as I said, I don’t think he is like me.”

And with this Hiccup went to do his job without saying anything else. Astrid sadly sighed and followed him to the front room of the shop.

The rest of the day passed without them mentioning a certain boy, his family, or the events the day before.

-o-

That monday was like the best day of Jack’s life. After that sweet dream nothing could change his mood. He replayed the remaining images of the dream in his head over and over and as he did that a goofy smile crossed his face. And this wasn’t unnoticed.

When his last period ended and walked to his cabinet he was stopped by a sound.

“Well, well, well, who am I seeing? The new boy, Pretty Face” said a male from Jack’s back.

When he turned he had to lift his head up to look into the other’s eyes, because the other one was a head higher than himself. And he wasn’t just higher but wider as well.

“What do you want, Gaston?” asked Jack angrily. ‘There goes my happy-mood.’

“Oh, I’m just curious what made our Pretty Face this happy” Gaston LeGume leaned against the lockers lazily. He had long black hair in a simple pigtail, and he was so muscular that if he stretched he could tear his t-shirt apart with the gesture.

Next to him stood a small guy, smaller than Jack. He had a round face, dark brown hair and the kind of teeth that made Tooth scream as she wanted to correct them. His name was Leroy LeFou, he was Gaston’s sidekick. Wherever Mr. Muscle Brain went he followed him. In Jack’s eyes he was a pathetic one.

“None of your business” said Jack simply and tried to pack his things to his backpack as fast as he could so he could get away.

“Now, now, why are you so hostile?” put Gaston his arm around Jack’s shoulder which the white-haired didn’t like in the slightest. “I just want to share your happiness, Pretty Face, that’s all.”

“Thanks, but no thanks” escaped Jack from under the other’s arm.

“You know, Pretty Face, the skinny boys like you can’t live without the men like me in this town. If you aren’t as muscular and good looking as me you are nothing. But I can help you if you will be my… sidekick” offered Gaston ‘generously’ and patted LeFou’s head like the boy was a dog.

“As I said, thanks, but no thanks. I don’t want to be your slave” and with this Jack walked away as quickly as he could.

“You will regret it, Pretty Face!” heard Jack Gaston’s shout from afar.

He didn’t care about what that Muscle Brain said. True, most of the people in Berg were hunk, muscular, viking-like, and sometimes he felt he was looked down on because he wasn’t any of that.

Then he remembered Hiccup. The brunette was brawny, yeah, but he was scrawny at the same time. Nonetheless it looked like everyone looked up at him, and not because he had a freaking panther, but for himself. Jack found it great and was jealous because of it at the same time.

Before he could continue his thoughts and fell into depression, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He fished it out and his mood lightened up when he saw ‘ _ Wind’ _ written on the screen.

“Winter Boy here!” he said happily.

_ “North Wind here!” _ came the response from the other side of the line.

“What’s up?”

_ “That’s what I wanted to ask!” _ Wind was clearly angry.  _ “You said you will call me yesterday!” _

“Ugh, sorry, Wind, I totally forgot” slapped Jack his forehead.

_ “Let me guess it has to do with a certain brunette, right?” _ she asked bitterly.

“Well, yeah…”

_ “Details! Now!” _

“Okay, okay, don’t bite me!” and Jack told her everything.

Wendelyn listened silently, not interrupting him once. While Jack spoke he walked to the lake where he first met with Hiccup without even noticing it. He sat down to the ground as he continued talking, sharing his dream with Wind, knowing that the girl wouldn't make fun of him because of it - not like his brothers would.

“Oh, Wind, that was my best dream ever” ended Jack with a sigh.

_ “I could bet” _ her former anger was nowhere by now.  _ “Oh Jack, you head over heels for him!” _

“Yeah, I guess so” Jack smiled, but it was bittersweet. “I like him very much and I want to know more about him.”

_ “Then spend more time with him!” _

“It's easier to say than to do. He is an adult, and I’m just a kid in his eyes” Jack’s mood darkened.

Wind went silent as she thought about what to say. How could a teenage boy make an adult male fall for him? She had no idea. Okay, then let's look at things from elsewhere. How could a teenage boy spend more time with an adult?

_ “Got it!” _ she shouts so loud Jack had to pull away the phone from his ear.

“What?”

_ “Ask him to help you more with that weird-sounding subject!” _

“That’s… not a bad idea. Thanks, Wind, you are the best!” smiled Jack widely. He knew he could count on Wind when he needed some advice.

_ “Your welcome! And… when will you send me a picture of your Prince Charming?” _ she asked teasingly.

“I don’t have any picture of him” said Jack. Suddenly an idea popped up in his mind. “I have a better idea! Why don’t you come over at Halloween? There will be some kind of festival and guess what! We don’t have school during that time! It will be like a week long as I remember.”

_ “Cool! I'll talk to dad to let me go.” _

“Nice”

They chatted so long the sun started to go down. Jack was about to get up and finally go home when he felt something furry rubs against his face. He was surprised and his heart rate was fast but finally he didn’t let out a girly scream. Instead he petted the feline with his free hand while he still held the phone to his ear with the other.

“Hy, Toothless, what’s up?”

_ “Toothless?” _ asked Wind curiously on the other end of the line.

Before Jack could answer he heard the black panther’s master’s voice behind him. It sends a shiver down the teen’s spine.

“Aw, finally you two getting along?” cooed the brunette. He stood lazily a few steps away with his hands in his pockets. The edge of his mouth was pulled into a small smile.

“Seems so” answered Jack with a matching smile as he looked up at the man. He felt the butterflies start their dances in his stomach. “Finally this beast didn’t jump on me scaring the shit out of me.”

“I told you. He loves you and this is how he shows it.”

_ “Uwah, is that him? His voice is hot! Guess he looks hot too!”  _ said Wind who could hear the small conversation by phone. Her words made Jack blush and tore his gaze away from the brunette.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t see you have a call. I didn’t want to interrupt you” Hiccup apologized.

“I-It’s okay! I was about to go home!” stuttered Jack and stood up.

_ “Ask him to help you!” _

“Uhm… Hiccup…?” started Jack uncertainly.

“Yes?” Gosh, that green eyes will be Jack’s doom!

“C-Could you h-help me?” ‘Why did he have to stutter out of blue?!’ “Y-You know I-I don’t know as much of the local traditions a-as my classmates. A-and I thought m-maybe you c-could help me c-catch u-up?”

“Sure. I’m free most of the weekends” Hiccup showed his famous crooked smile which made Jack’s heart skip a beat.

“Th-thank.”

_ “Ask him to take a picture! Or a date! Ask him on a date!” _

“Wind!” Jack whined quietly. Both of the two requests will be too much to ask.

To his surprise he heard Hiccup snort with laughter. When he looked at him in disbelief he saw as the brunette tried to hide his laugh with his hand, his emerald eyes gleamed with glee.

“S-sorry. Y-You just made that sound a-and it was f-funny” Hiccup trembled all over his body as he tried to hold back his laughter. He tried so hard tears filled up the corner of his eyes.

Jack gaped in disbelief.

_ “I like that guy” _ heard Wind’s voice.

“It’s not fair! You both joined forces against me!” whimpered Jack.

“Sorry, but it was really funny” said Hiccup, and ruffled Jack’s white locks.

The touch sent shivers down Jack’s spine, it felt like electricity went through his whole body, but it was still a pleasant feeling which warmed him up and melted his heart. Because of it his anger faded away and he could only smile. He stared at the brunette’s eyes and lost in it. For a brief moment there wasn’t anyone else just him and those beautiful emerald eyes. Until he felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

He shook his head like he was under some spell he wanted to get rid of it. He looked to the screen, groaned and put the phone back to his ear.

“Sorry, Wind, I had to put you down. Mom’s calling. I better go home. Thanks again, Hiccup. Bye” he waved to the young man, hurriedly walked towards his home and called back his mother.

“Bye, Jack” sighed Hiccup when the teen was clearly out of earshot.

Toothless rubbed his head against the brunette’s legs and looked up at him. The auburn-haired gently stroked the black panther’s head behind his ear, then he sat down at the base of a tree and let the feline walk and run on his own for a while. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the fresh air, while his mind wandered to a certain white-haired teen.

-o-

“Where have you been?” was the first thing Tooth asked furiously when Jack got home.

“Sorry, mom. I went for a walk while I talked to Wind and I lost track of time” he said sheepishly.

“At least nothing bad happened to you” Tooth was clearly relieved. “Next time please call me or just text me so I will know you’re okay, okay?”

“Okay, mom.”

“Go, wash your hands. Dinner is ready” and with this, the woman went back to the kitchen and started to set the table with Sophie.

Jack quickly went to his room, tossed his backpack next to his table, changed something comfortable and washed his hands. When he ended with that he looked up at the mirror over the hand basin and relived the moment, when Hiccup touched his hair. He slowly put his own hand at the top of his head, like he could still feel the warm of the brunette’s hand.

He was so in his own fantasy he didn’t see Jamie, who stood in the door and watched him. After a minute the older brother got tired of just watching his siblings and spoke up:

“Is there something in your hair? Or is it your new whimsy?”

“N-No! I-I mean, I just fixed my hair. Nothing else!” Jack hurriedly left the bathroom with a bright blush on his cheeks.

Jamie shrugged and followed him to the diner where the others already took their seat. While the family talked pleasantly during dinner Jack was silent. He was still embarrassed to be caught. To divert his thoughts he tried to come up with Wendy and the sleepover during Halloween.

“Did you hear? There will be a festival in two weeks. Why don’t we watch it together?” asked Tooth.

“Can Wind come over?” brightened Jack up.

“Why not?” Smiled the woman. “She should spend some day here. If her father let her.”

“Thanks, mom! I’ll tell her!” and with this Jack was up, put his plates in the washer and rocketed into his room and texted to Wind the news.

-o-

The week went by soon and it was already Saturday again. As Jack and Hiccup discussed - with North’s and Tooth’s permission - the young man came over to Jack’s place that day at 9 to help him.

Jack was so excited he couldn't really sleep and was up early in the morning. It was still about an hour till his “tutor” arrived and he rounded circles in his room impatiently.

“Wow, you will make a trench soon if you keep circling” came a voice from the door.

As Jack stopped and looked there he saw Aster stood there and watched him. Since the incident with Toothless, he wasn’t as cheerful as usually with Jack. And he treated Sophie a bit coldly too.

“I’m a bit nervous and excited, that’s all” admitted Jack sheepishly.

“Let me guess: Prince Charming come over again” it was more a statement than a question which was said so coldly Jack winced. He barely heard his oldest brother speak like this.

“Yes” said Jack quietly, avoiding Aster’s gaze. He felt still guilty about the whole scene.

“I hope he didn’t bring that beast along with himself” yep, the oldest son was clearly angry.

“No, he won’t” reassured Jack.

Aster nodded and was about to leave when Jack stopped him.

“I’m sorry” said Jack sadly, still avoiding Aster’s gaze. “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone, I swear. I just wanted to joke with you and Jamie.”

Seeing the younger boy be this blue made Aster’s anger to fly away. Not entirely but for the most part. He sighed and stepped closer to the white-haired boy and put his hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“I know you didn’t mean to harm anyone, but you crossed the line. And yeah I’m mad at Henry cuz I was disappointed in him. I thought that he could say no to your not-so-wise ideas.”

“But I insisted!” protested Jack, finally looking into his brother’s eyes.

“I know, but this is not an explanation for what he did. He is an adult, he HAD to think like one, and make a difference between wise and stupid decisions.”

They stood in silence for a moment looking at each other's eyes.

“Please, don’t be mad at him. I don’t want you two to not get along” whispered Jack, avoiding again the eye-contact.

Aster sighed and bent down to look in Jack’s eye again.

“I know you like him very much and as I see mom and dad forgave him so I’ll try to do the same” hearing these words made Jack so happy, an ear-to-ear smile appeared on his face.

“Thank you, Bunny!” gave his brother a big hug.

“Anything for you, Jackie, anything for you” returned Aster the hug.

They soonly split apart, when they heard the doorbell. Jack’s heart skipped a beat. He wanted to run to the door, but didn’t want to just leave his brother there. So he looked into his brother’s eyes and waited till he nodded in agreement then ran out of his room.

Before Jack reached the stairs he heard that someone opened the door.

“You!” Heard Jack still from upstairs. It was Jamie’s voice. He was angry. No, not angry, furious. “What are you doing here?!”

“I’m here to help Jack” heard Hiccup’s answer. The brunette was nervous, Jack could tell it without even seeing his face.

“No one asked for your help, you criminal!” shouted Jamie.

The offensive word made Jack’s blood boil. How dare Jamie call Hiccup a criminal?! He didn’t commit any crime!

He runned so fast down he stepped only every third step. And he wasn’t even the fastest one who arrived at the door.

Tooth, who was in the kitchen, also went to the front door after hearing of the shouts. Her hand was still wet after the dishes.

“Jamie! What are you doing?” asked her son in disbelief.

“I won’t let this murderer in! He almost killed Clarissa with his beast!” Pointed Jamie furiously at Hiccup but looked into his mother’s eyes.

“James Overland! I forbid you to talk like this!” Tooth started to lose her temper. “Yes, he made a mistake, but that’s not a reason to call him like that.”

“How could you forgive him after that?” Shouted Jamie. He was not a type who easily forgives anyone.

By this time everyone who was at home gathered closer to them to see and hear the argument. Clarissa wanted to run to her mother but was stopped by Sophie, who took her back to her room upstairs. Jack was also stopped by Aster who mentioned him to stay at the stairs while he walked closer to the arguers so he could stop Jamie before he do something stupid other than saying rude thing. If needed.

"He honestly regretted his decision. And no one got hurt. And your father thinks he's a good person so I believe in it."

"Mom, this doesn't make any sense!" 

"Then what should I do to gain back your trust?" Looked Hiccup into Jamie's eyes.

"Gain back? Ha! You can't cuz you never had" said Jamie bitterly and glanced Hiccup up and down while grimacing then this turned into a grin. "But you know what? You can gain. If you stay away from my family!" Snarled. 

"Jamie!" said Tooth.

"I don't get why you protect him, mom" Jamie's voice was quieter but not any less deadlier. "But fine. Let a criminal in our home and see what's come."

He sent a final deadly glance to Hiccup before storming away from the door. As he went past Jack he gave him a deadly glance, like he was a complicit, then stomped upstairs and slammed his door shut.

"Sorry about him" apologized Tooth. "You really scared him last time. But he will forgive you by time. Maybe…" Even the woman wasn't sure about it, but tried not to show it. 

But Hiccup noticed it and didn’t like it. He wanted to somehow make amends for his mistake but didn’t know how. Before he could lose in his thoughts Jack came to him.

“Sorry” he said sadly. “He's mad at you because of me.”

“It’s okay. I’ll figure out how to fix the things with him” smiled Hiccup weakly. “Come on, we have things to do.”

With this the two boys went into the diner and started their lesson while Aster - who went into the kitchen with his mother - chatted with Tooth.

Not long after that they heard loud music from upstairs and soon the girls went down from Clary’s room. The little girl complained crying that they can’t play peacefully because of Jamie’s loud music. Tooth soothed her and told her to play in the living room instead. Even Aster offered to play with the little girl and it immediately cheered her up.

Shortly the downstairs was filled with gigglings. It was hard to concentrate with this kind of background sounds, but the boys tried to do their best. After two hours of hard learning Hiccup decided it was enough for that day. He saw that Jack has difficulties with the subject and it’s the best not to try to teach him too much in a short time.

He was about to leave when Clarissa bumped with his legs, clutched them and looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

“Teach me! Teach me!” chanted happily.

Hiccup was surprised. He wasn’t used to little girls asking him to teach them something. He crouched down next to her so his face was at the same level as hers.

“What do you want to learn?” he asked.

“Dance! Dance!” she jumped up and down excitedly.

“Dance?” This really amazed him. He looked at the little girl questioningly.

“She saw me practicing the other day. The one you teached me. Ever since then she has wanted us to teach her too” explained Sophie.

Hiccup nodded forming a silent “o” with his mouth. Then turned back to Clary.

“Sorry, I have to go now. Next time I’ll teach you” he promised, then looked at Tooth fearfully. “If I’m allowed to come another time.”

“Well…” Tina took a moment to pause on purpose.

“Mom, please. I’ll need more than one lesson to catch up” Jack begged.

“I’ll need some private dance lessons too” joined Sophie.

Tooth sighed.

“You can come whenever you want” she said.

The kids cheered so loud the adults had to put their hands to their ears to lest they become deaf.

“Next time you come, we have to discuss your payment” Tooth said, stepping next to Hiccup.

“P-Payment?” Hiccup couldn't believe what he heard. He did all of this because he wanted to help - and spend some time around a certain white-haired teen - not because he wanted some kind of part time job.

“Yes. I won’t let you teach my kids without proper payment. I insist” she said before Hiccup could object.

The young man thought for a moment. Ever since he saw Jack in the tattoo shop a thought raced constantly through his mind. He wanted to ask it but was afraid. Afraid of being rejected, to look down on him, to think him like some creep.

“Can… Can I ask something? As payment?” he asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding everyone’s gaze.

“Yes?” This surprised Tina a bit. What else would someone ask as payment if not money?

Hiccup looked directly and deeply into Jack’s eyes - which made the boy to blush of course - and said:

“I would like to use Jack as my model.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!  
> I'll do my best to upload the next one in time too, but there could be some delay too. I'm sorry in advance! But the next chapter will be a little bit longer!


End file.
